A Year of Mine
by MeltingLemons
Summary: Hermione heads back to Hogwarts for a retake year. Post-war. But even before school has time to start, Hermione's life start to unravel! Will there be someone picking her up? Or pushing her back down? Shipping Dramione to the full. Rated M! Smut. EWE. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 - First Step

**Disclaimer! JK Rowling owns Harry Potter! I own nothing but the plot.**

**First Step**

She opened the letter ravishingly. Like an animal who was catching its prey she quickly got her letter out. Hogwarts was asking students back for their seventh year, to retake the year that was lost to the war. This was the chance she had been waiting for, the chance to get the NEWTs grades she needed for a decent future! Not to mention that she missed studying, and the library. She smiled at the thought of being embedded with knowledge again. At the thought of being back at Hogwarts, without having to worry about a crazy maniac killer and death eaters on the loose.

When she unfolded her parchment a badge fell out onto the kitchen table. Hermione's face light up. Head Girl, she thought to herself, I will be Head Girl!

"Harry, Ron, Ginny!" She shouted up the stairs "Your letters are here!" She couldn't hide the happiness that was exploding within her. She heard rushed steps down the long staircase in the middle of the Burrow. The red headed girl was first to enter the kitchen. There Hermione was standing next to a pile of letters, and one of Hogwarts' majestic owls.

"Lucky they didn't use Errol, or we wouldn't have known about this till next term" The long haired Weasley stated and grabbed her letter.

"…maybe that wouldn't have been such a bad thing" Ron muttered as he too entered the kitchen, slanting after Harry.

Hermione gave Ron a steady glare before lecturing him "This is our chance to regain our scholastic grades and future. It's a once in a life time opportunity!"

"Hermione is right" Harry cut Ron off before he could even begin to counter claim her words of truth. "This is our only chance to become what we wanted" They all knew Harry wanted to be an Auror, but couldn't due to his lacking NEWTs grades. This was his chance to graduate and apply at the Ministry.

Ron let out a long sigh and let himself slouch into one of the chairs. Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Guess it's time to break that piggy bank open!"

Hermione gave her an ecstatic smile. If it was something she loved as much as the library, it was buying new books. A list had been added to the letter as to what new books they needed for their classes. Other things, such as herbs and worm tails were also listed. All necessities for starting this new year fully equipped. Surely they would be able to buy some after school start as well, in Hogsmeade, but it didn't have close to the rage in stuff as Diagon Alley does.

Working a summer job at the Gringotts Bank in Diagon Ally, to save up for school supplies, she had manage to gather quite some savings. It would last beyond her school supplies for sure. Even though pushing papers all day was not quite as challenging as fighting death eaters, it still did the job at putting some change in her pocket.

Mrs. Weasley had already put on her cloak and was standing next to the fireplace with an urn in her hands. "Chop chop! No time to waist!" She said loudly and signaled towards the fireplace. "Ron, please wipe that frown off of your face!" Using the Floo Network was by far the easiest way to get to Diagon Ally, especially if you wanted to get there fast. Hermione had used it herself every morning, going to work at Gringotts.

Ginny and Harry went through the fire, letting the flames lick their bodies. "Diagon Ally!" they shouted, and the next second they were gone. Next followed Hermione, and lastly Ron and his mother.

It was sunny in Diagon Ally, as it tended to be. Ironically it being located in Muggle London, it should probably be rather rainy. At least cloudy. Hermione always thought it might be enchanted somehow, only wondering what spell had been used. Something similar to the Hogwarts' ceiling she presumed.

"Where are we heading first?" Ron asked from behind the rest of them, slowly catching up.

"I was thinking the book store, but judging by that frown of yours I have a feeling you don't want to start off there" Hermione said turned to him.

"I would actually like it if I didn't have to step foot in there ever again…" Ron wrinkled his face in annoyed disgust.

Although she knew this, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. His intellect had never exceeded her preference in men. Somehow they still managed to keep their relationship going even after the war ended. It was almost like they were just best friends again, however. It disappointed Hermione greatly. Considering how over the top he and Lavender had been she couldn't help but wonder why it had to be so darn different with her? Was she not as pretty? Hermione shook her head. "You guys can go ahead and go to Quality Quidditch Supplies while I get what we need from Flourish and Blotts" she looked at her bag "Im not sure how much our books will cost, so you can all pay me back once I've gotten them"

Harry smiled at her "Thanks 'Mione".

"I'll find you when Im done so we can go to Madam Malkin's, it being next door and all!" Ginny looked like a sun ray beaming from the sky. Hermione loved her best friend, and even though she wasn't as girly as others she still appreciated fun girl time. She couldn't other than Smile brightly back at her and gave her a nod in approval. And they were off. Mrs. Weasley had already set off to Twilfitt and Tatting's to get her children some new clothes.

She passed by Ollivander's Wand Shop on the way. It was another reminder showing the effects of the war. The sign with peeling gold letters stating it's early starting date, was hanging crookedly by the broken door. On the door another sign, more like a note, with scribbles stating its closure. "CLOSED" Hermione read, mumbling it to her self in sad thought. She had thought someone would take over now that new students were to buy their first wands! People probably still had to use portkeys to get to other countries, that way they could access proper wand shops. She knew, from working at Gringotts, that different stores across the world had set up portkey locations for a smaller sum off money. It was as if the parents were dragging their feet across the marble flooring when they came to take out extra money for their children's new wands. Although the wands tended to be more expensive, people had no other choice but to sign up for a portkey time, and head abroad.

She finally entered Florish and Blotts, and the breeze of new books stroke her face. She closed her eyes momentarily, taking in the wonderful scent.

"Having an orgasm, now are we?" A sleek, raspy voice broke her perfect moment. "I didn't know a book worm like you could even get her stick our her ass far enough to enjoy anything. Figure it would be books that gets you off." The tall blond simply quirked an eye brow and slanted past her out the door with his hands in his pockets.

Hermione was in such shock she managed to say nothing. Standing there, dumb founded, with the most confused look on her face she started to feel more and more annoyed. What had that been all about? She tried to shake it off, and huffed. If she had been Ginny she had probably yelled "what the hell!?" and punched him right in the throat! But now, she wasn't Ginny. She was Hermione. Instead she just took it and tried to shake it off and let the books take over her mind yet again. Draco Malfoy wasn't worth getting frustrated over. She tried to ignore the encounter. Looking at her list she realized she had quite a few books she needed to find. Good thing she had sent her friends off to the Quidditch shop, or else this part of the trip would be extremely frustrating with their annoying "aren't we done yet?", "can we go now?", "can't we go to The Leaky Cauldron already?". She was getting annoyed just thinking about it.

Once she had purchased them all and put them in her expanded purse she headed on out her favorite store. Once outside she saw her friends making their way over to her through the crowd. Perfect timing, she thought! A smile crept up on her face. The years had surely passed since the first time they did this together. At least this time Harry's glasses weren't broken!

"Can we go to the Leaky Cauldron?" Ron's words made Hermione laugh. Had he no idea how predictable he was? "What? Im thirsty!"

"We have only been in one store" Hermione stated and brought out her list. "We have still to visit both Madam Malkin's, Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment and to visit George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." At the sound of all the places they had to go to a loud sigh came from Ron. "Please, Ron, can't you at least pretend that this is bearable?" She gave him a proper glare. A fake smile, that didn't reach anything else but his mouth showed itself on Ron's face. "Better, I guess". Frustrating man, she thought to herself.

"How about" Harry started to meddle "You and Ginny go do your thing at Madam Malkin's and me and Ron take Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, and we meet up at the Leaky Cauldron in half an hour or so?" He turned to his girlfriend "Would that be okay?"

Ginny smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "That sounds perfect." She gave her boyfriend an extra look before grabbing hold of Hermione's hand. "Common, let's go!"

The new robes fit perfect thanks to Malkin herself and her assistant. Hermione and Ginny took the time to brows the other clothes in her shop when they were anyway at it. Of course they managed to walk out of there with quite some extra pieces of clothing than they had planned. Being teenagers last time they entered the shop their measurements had changed on their womanly spots. Curves had formed where there didn't used to be as much shape. Due to Ginny's quidditch playing and getting more of her fathers tall and skinny genes, her curves didn't have quite the effect Hermione's had.

"How are you 'Mione?" Hermione looked up puzzled. "Really?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my brother and you seem…" She grabbed a blue shirt and held it up against Hermione's chest "…distant."

Hermione met Ginny's eyes for a second before looking down at the shirt, she gave it a nod. It was an answer to Ginny's question as well as the shirt. "I don't know what's happened, but it's just…"

"Awkward?" Ginny finished in her place.

"Yes!" She took the shirt from Ginny's stretched out arm and headed to the dressing room. "It started out good, but I think it was mostly out of convenience. We both needed each other. We had both suffered serious loss and needed that happiness and support from one other"

Ginny, who had been walking behind her, nodded, deep in thought. "You seem like you're just friends" she concluded. "With benefits."

Hermione blush. "No, not even that… We're just really close friends. I can't quite figure out why."

Ginny opened the door to the dressing room and looked at Hermione with a sad look on her face. It was quickly changed into a big smile. "That shirt looks great on you. You simply have to get it."

Hermione smiled back at her. The shirt really did look good on her. The silk maroon halter neck really made her body look amazing. If Ron didn't want her before he'd want her after seeing her in this. The only question remaining was, did she really want him?

**Thank you all for reading this first chapter! Nothing much has really happened as it mostly worked as a function in introducing the characters involved and the set up! I hope it wasn't too annoying to read! Im excited to write the next chapter however! Hope you are excited to read it!****  
**

**Please write/review! **

_**Love**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Little Puff

**Disclaimer****: I OWN NOTHING! The lovely world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**

**/**

**Little Puff**

Ginny reached over to Hermione's purse, hanging on her chair. "Ron, I have to show you! Hermione got this gorgeous shirt!"

Hermione could feel her cheeks flush. "He's really not interested in my shopping, Ginny"

"What kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't even look at your purchases?" Ginny had an honest surprised look on her face.

Hermione could honestly say she couldn't remember the last time he had ever been interested in her clothing preferences or purchases. At all. Had he ever?

Ginny fished the shirt up the shirt out of the bag with her long arms. She held it up over the table so neither of the boys had any chance in missing it. Even in the Leaky Cauldron's dim lighting the shirt shimmered like a glowing fire. A maroon fire, though. Hermione smiled quickly but then grabbed onto the shirt. "I think the who pub has seen it now, Ginny, thank you very much"

"It's a beautiful shirt, 'Mione" Harry said with a smile looking at her, then back to Ginny. "Should I go get the butter beers now?"

Ginny just waved her hand off whist turning to Hermione. Ron had gotten up together with Harry and followed him to the bar. Not one word had escaped his mouth. He had seemed excruciatingly bored by the look of his face. He hadn't even tried to look happy for her.

"My brother is a thickheaded jerk sometimes. And the worst part is, I don't think he even realizes it himself!" Ginny exclaimed.

"It's okay Ginny, really. I'm rather used to it by now." That sounded pathetic, even in her own ears. It must have in Ginny's too, because she gave Hermione the saddest look.

"Tom said he's been staying here for a week" Ron said carrying his own beer, yet again following Harry. "He has a whole mansion, practically for himself, and he's staying here. Pathetic!"

Hermione's eyebrows rose. Before she could ask who they were talking about Ginny had already asked.

"Malfoy." Harry said, sitting down in their booth. "He's been here for a week"

"Maybe he's been preparing for school?" After all he was an excellent student. Second best, next to Hermione.

"Really 'Mione?" Ron said. "It's more likely he's using it as his shag pit. Maybe his torture chamber."

"Doesn't he have dungeons for that?" Harry asked. Ginny bursted out laughing at this, and soon they all were giggling like small children, plotting about Malfoy again. It felt good to be back here, where everything was quite carefree and relaxed. It felt almost like nothing could touch them, touch their happiness. Because they were happy. All of them. This was as good time as any for Hermione to tell the news about being Head Girl.

"Oh, I forgot to mention earlier" Hermione started, trying to sound as carefree as she possibly could. They all looked up at her with big smiles on their faces, even Ron. "You know how I was elected Prefect our last year?" Their faces grew wider with their smiles as they knew where this was heading. "Well, this year Im Head Girl." A great cheer escaped them, but loudest was probably Ginny.

"Merlin Hermione! That's amazing!"

"I'm proud of you 'Mione"

"Yes, now we can all stay out as long as we want to!" Ron yelled. Ginny bursted out laughing at that.

"You honestly think just cause you're her boyfriend you'll get to do whatever you want? Ha! Haven't you spent any time with Hermione dear brother?" Truth was he barely had lately, but he knew what she meant.

"Oh, common, 'Mione. There's gotta be some perks being your friend and all?" Ron said with a pained look on his face. His whole body had slumped into a potato sac.

"Ginny pretty much said it already." She shrugged, but couldn't help but smile.

/

When they were done relaxing they had walked together to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. They had entered the dark shop that smelled like rotten eggs. Ron was holding his nose and so was Ginny.

"This place is disgusting." whispered Ginny. "Just look at those claws, they've still got blood on them!" She pointed at the claws and fangs hanging from the ceiling.

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Hogwarts always provided ingredients, such as herbs and dried roots, feathers and pixie nails. However, some things they had to get themselves, after they reached a certain level. Since all students didn't take potions in the higher grades it was mandatory to get the more advanced ingredients themselves.

Harry walked up to the shop keeper and asked for half a dozen silver unicorn horns, three bags of beetle eyes and two ounces dragon liver.

"That'd'll be 15 knuts for the eyes, 34 sickles for the livers, and 126 galleons for the horns"

Ron made a face at the thought of the amount they'd had to spend on this. Luckily he wasn't taking potions this year, but Harry, Ginny and Hermione was.

"This one is on me, guys" He said and handed the bulky man some money. "And I have still got to pay you for the books 'Mione."

"No it's okay, Harry" Hermione came to put the things into her purse.

"That thing has come quite in handy!" He said pointing at the purse, completely ignoring what she had just said.

She smiled back at him. "It really has."

Harry took Ginny's hand and Hermione and Ron shared an awkward look before he went to open the door for her. "After you" he mumbled with a pained look on his face. Almost like the rotten smell came from him.

"Ah! I can breathe again!" Ginny yelled. "Where to next?" She turned back to Hermione who just passed through the door.

"I was thinking…" Hermione brought out her list again "Weasley's!"

Even though Fred had passed away in the war George had decided to keep the shop in their name. He was running it in his memory. It was quite bitter sweet. Even though the war was over, and the initial reason people needed to laugh was gone… the after effects had left people with great loss. There was not one wizard who hadn't lost a friend, or a family member to the war. George hadn't wanted to continue the shop at first, it being a huge reminder of his other half. Fred on the other hand had probably done anything to make people laugh at a time like this. Therefore George felt he was obligated to keep it running. After all, it was their calling!

Ron's face didn't shine up like the rest of them did. It was still hard for him to handle the fact his brother was dead. No one blamed him.

The shop was filled with bright colors and sounds. Laughter and talking voices filled the shop as well as supplies did. U-No-Poo, 10-Second Pimple Vanishers, trick wands and muggle magic tricks were only a very few of the things they encountered in the shop.

"I've got to pick up some instant darkness powder and spell-checking and smart answer quills." Harry said looking at Ron who nodded back in agreement. "Just incase" he winked at his girlfriend.

"You never know when instant darkness powder will come in handy when your name is Harry Potter" She sighed, but the smile never left her face. "I'll come with you"

Hermione smiled at the couple and watched the three make their way through the crowd. She went to brows the many rows of supplies and found a card trick pile that reminded her of her parents. The muggle joke supplies tended to remind her of her parents. A sadness spread over her. She had managed to bring them back from Australia, but they were still as oblivious to her existence as when she had first performed the memory spell. They were brought to St Mundugus once a week, without their knowing, for treatment. Her spell had done the trick however, and seemed rather un-reversible. It would need quite some time before her parents could regain any memories of her. If it ever were to happen.

A fur ball suddenly crashed into her face. Her reaction was to instantly push it away from her face while her other hand grabbed hold of her wand.

A pygmy puff. Really, Hermione? She asked her self. A small laugh escaped her mouth. The little creature had placed itself on her shoulder now and she reached to pert it carefully. The soft fur felt so warm against her skin. Had it really been that long since she had experienced a physical touch that wasn't Ginny grabbing her hand or hugging her. Sure, Harry hugged her sometimes, but that didn't count. It wasn't warm and heart warming like this. Like this animal was…

She sighed to herself. At this rate she'd end up an alone pathetic cat lady. Her orange cat hadn't survived the attacks at Hogwarts, and the pain of losing her one and only family member that still remembered her, felt harder than she ever thought it would.

Maybe she should get this little cutie instead. She obviously needed some love. To feel wanted and needed, if so only by a little animal like this! "Do you want me to make you mine?" She purred to the little puff.

"Gladly!" Hermione turned around and faced the voice. "Hello!"

"Who are you?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Morris. Shawn Morris." He held out a hand. Hermione couldn't do other but look at it in disbelief.

"Aren't you that Slytherin that challenged Harry for a duel?"

He simply leaned his head back and laughed. "Yes that was me. But not only me, to be fair!" He leaned closer to Hermione and grabbed hold of one of her curls. "Now, how about making me yours, ey?"

Hermione took a step back, colliding with a shelf.

Before she could say anything a voice from behind Morris spoke. "Didn't know you fancied mudbloods, Morris." A hand appeared on his shoulder. Draco Malfoy walked up next to him, leaving his pale hand of Morris' shoulder. Quirking an eyebrow down at Hermione he opened his mouth to give another snarly remark.

"Don't call her that!"

The two Slytherins turned around to face the voice. Harry was standing with his wand pointed and ready towards them. Behind him were Luna, Ginny and Nevile, each holding tightly onto their wands.

Another man joined the Slytherins. "Take a chill-potion, won't you, Potter" Theodore Nott said.

"Looks like all Gryffindor war heroes have come to save you, Mudblood" Draco said with a grin on his face.

Hermione pushed her way through the Slytherins. Harry gave them a proper glare before going after Hermione. When he caught up with her he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "'Mione, are you okay?"

She shook her head, mostly to herself, in disbelief. "Yes, I'm okay." She said finally. "I just can't believe, that after everything, people still hold on to these kind of blood status ideals."

"It's sad."

"It is!" Hermione sighed.

"Where did you guys go?" Ron came up jogging from behind them. "You guys just left!"

"And where were _you _if I may ask?" Hermione swung around, anger re-boiling inside of her.

"W-w-what?" Ron stumbled to a halt.

"You!" She repeated. "Where. Were. You? I needed you, and you were off somewhere, doing god knows what! It's not that I cannot fend for myself, but when everyone else stands up for me, but you don not, is when I can't help but be reminded of how selfish and pitiful you are!"

Ron stood silent, not knowing what to say or do. He resembled something of a lost puppy.

"You will not even try to defend yourself?" The fact that Ron had not been there for her, supporting her, standing up for her, had hurt like nothing else. She had been humiliated and it disgusted her. She was used to his ways, but him hurting her she could never get used to.

"If you don't have anything to say, then I'll say something for you. We're done." With that she turned and left.

Ron was still standing in the middle of the street with everyone watching.

"What the hell just happened?"

/

**Hey, I'm so happy to have uploaded another chapter! I meant for it to lead all the way to school, however it turned out longer than expected. I hope you all like this little (expected) twist! **

**Please write/review! I'd love to hear your thoughts and comments on the story! (Although it has not reached very far just yet!)**

_**LOVE**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Lonely

**Disclaimer****: Hey! I do not own the magical world of Harry Potter. **

/

**Lonely**

"Seriously, can someone tell me whats going on?"

"Dear brother of mine" Ginny sighed "You finally blew it"

Harry pushed his forehead into his palm.

Ron stood etched to the ground. "I'm serious?"

"I honestly thought you'd mess up big enough for her to give up sooner. Much sooner!" Ginny patted Ron on his back. "Good job" she said sourly and walked in Hermione's direction. She gave a look at Harry who gave a nod in return, and in seconds she too was devoured by the mass of witches and wizards in Diagon Ally.

"So" Harry began but was caught off by a sly voice.

"… so you blew it with Granger, huh!" He smirked in his famous way. "good for you Weasel. You didn't deserve her anyways. Don't get me wrong, she's still a filthy mudblood. But if there's someone worse than mudbloods it's you" and with that he shouldered by them. He had a tendency to do this; enter dramatically, and exit even worse. As usual his audience stood quiet and insulted.

Ron regained his voice and roared after him "Ey!"

Draco turned around on the spot with his wand drawn. At the sight of his wand Harry pulled his out as well, however, Draco had already hexed the bloody moron Weasel by the time Harry had managed to get it out. "Don't even think about it, Scarhead" he hissed, now pointing his wand at him.

Harry was more worried about Ron laying in a pile on the ground, than getting revenge for his mate. He put his wand away.

"Good choice." Draco said slyly and watched as Harry had run to Ron. "Let him lay in the dirt where he belongs" he added and kicked some sand in Ron's direction, after which he turned and walked away with his passé.

As Harry managed to get Ron back onto his feet he brushed off some mud off of his giant knitted sweater. "Today is just not my day!" Ron sighed.

Harry shook his head. "It really isn't."

/

"Hermione!" Ginny was jogging through the crowd, having already spotted the fuzzy haired witch. "HERMIONE!"

When she heard her name shouted loudly through the crowd she turned around. Judging by the voice is surely hadn't been Harry or Ron, so she had felt it was okay for her to compile. She was still enraged, and it was showing. If her hair could throw sparks it would!

"Hermione! Are you okay?" Ginny, with regular Quidditch practice, didn't even try to catch air after running through the crowd. She didn't need to.

In response Hermione simply shook her head and looked at Ginny's shoes. They were brown, with red streaks on them.

"Let's go somewhere quieter" She moved to grab her hand "somewhere we can talk". They pushed through the crowd, interlocked by the hands, reaching one of the shops with a roaring fireplace. Without another word they both stepped into the flames. Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out a hand-full of sand, threw it on the fire and clearly yelled "The Burrow". That strange pull streaked through her body. Soon they stepped into the Burrow and, still not letting go of each other, walked up into Ginny's room.

"Sit." She ordered, closing the door behind her.

Hermione complied and put her head in her now free hands. She felt weak all of a sudden. What had she done?

Per automatics they had stayed in their "relationship" for quite some time. She loved him, she really did. Maybe not as a lover, but as someone whom she really cared about. She probably always would. However, she had been feeling mistreated. She had started to pick up on all these small things that he did, or didn't do. Having Harry and Ginny around to remind them of how a real couple in love acts, without overdoing it, it was plain to see Hermione and Ron just weren't the same anymore. Maybe they never really had either. It had been so convenient, so suiting, to have someone close by. Someone to love. Someone to draw the attention off of all the bad things going on during the war. At Voldemort's down fall, it seemed their relationship went with it. The passion was gone, because they didn't need each other anymore. Surely, they still loved each other, but not in a romantic way.

How pathetic wasn't she, she thought to herself. Holding on to someone simply to have someone. Holding on to someone who didn't actually want her, obviously. For a long time Hermione had been feeling lonely, already. Now, though, she really was.

With this a tear slipped through her fingers. It landed with a thud on the wooden floor, just like her heart. It splashed onto the piece of cut tree and broke into many smaller pieces. The metaphor didn't end there though. The small pieces of her little droplet were seeping through the wooden cracks, leaving nothing but a small empty puddle. A memory of something that used to be.

Empty. That's how she felt. And lonely.

An arm wrapped around her closely. Ginny's forehead was resting on Hermione's shoulder.

She wasn't alone.

But she still managed to feel lonely.

More tears were streaming down her face now and a small sob left her mouth. Ginny was squeezing her closer. She can't understand this feeling though, Hermione though, she has never felt this way. Ginny has always had her family, a loving kind and warm family whom stands up for one and other, sometimes maybe too much. She has never had to experience the loss of her parents, her whole family. The loss of the ones you care about the most. The ones that have always been there, and leave a promise they always will. Although Hermione loved Ginny she couldn't help but feel upset and angry that she got to have all of this while all she got was… none. Not anymore. She used to. But to protect them she had had to erase herself from their lives. They didn't know who she was and probably never would. The two people she had always been able to rely on, that she knew always loved her… they didn't even know her name. Let alone why she looked like them! She had lost the two people that meant everything to her. Without them alive she wouldn't be able to live. At least that is how it felt. But they were alive, therefore so was she. She had to be. Even though the war was over she still felt she had to continue to protect them like they always had her. She loved them.

At the thought of her parents there was no end to her tears. She was shaking. Ginny went to wrap a quilt around her shoulders. Like this they sat for another hour before they heard voices from downstairs. Hermione sighed and forced her eyes shut.

Ginny looked at her. "Sleep in my bed tonight." With this Hermione layer down on the bed and Ginny pulled the quilt over her. She patted her foot with a sad face before she exited the room. Yet again Hermione was left alone.

Tears came streaming down her face again.

/

**A/N: ****Hello! First off, thank you so much for all the follows and faves! I am amazed and so honored! To even have a couple of reviews already too, just makes everything tons better! Thank you all so much for reading, and I really hope you enjoy continuing to read it. **

**I know this was a bit of a short chapter, but I felt I wanted to really express how Hermione feels at this point already. **

**_Love _**


	4. Chapter 4 - Getting Out

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potter related! **

**/**

**Getting Out**

She didn't look back at him although she could feel his stares on her back. It had been going on like this for days now. All she did was come down to the kitchen to make some food, mostly sandwiches and tea, all while Ron would stare at her. Almost as though he was waiting her to say something. Instead of using his own voice, of course he was waiting for her to do something. As usual. He never actually did something himself.

Once, only once, had he. When he had left, during their hunt and tent exploration, and he had come back. Hermione had been surprised, relieved and amazed by him then. Ron had managed to do something without Harry or her telling him what to do. He had found his way back to them. Surely it had been by the help of Dumbledore, however it was still Ron's own doing. He had got himself in the mess to begin with too though, so it wasn't that great really. But it was still amazing he had managed to think for himself for once!

Hermione shook her head. How could she be so cruel, even in her own head!

"Stop staring or you'll burn holes in my neck" She said toward her tea.

A whimper came from Ron. When Hermione turned around with her breakfast in her hands Ron was pretending to read The Daily Phrophet although his bright red face and ears gave him away.

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes and sigh at him before walking out of the kitchen.

She had actually considered eating in the kitchen with the rest of them, but her frustration with Ron had taken the upper hand. Soon they were going to head back to Hogwarts and she couldn't help but feel relieved. Although she loved The Burrow, and Mrs. Weasley, she couldn't wait to be on her own schedule and on her own terms. And Hogwarts' of course. Besides, Mrs. Weasley had gotten very annoying after she had heard about her and Ron's break up.

At first she had absolutely furious with Ronald, scolding him every chance she got. After a while she had reverted to desperately trying to meddle and get them back together. She had come into Ginny's room and sat on her bed next to Hermione one early morning. Hermione had been reading at the time, so Mrs. Weasley hadn't woken her up, luckily, but the hour was still disturbing as she considered it her own Hermione time. Mrs. Weasley had tried to explain how Ron hadn't meant what he did, or did't do! The thing was, Hermione couldn't pinpoint just one thing, it was a feeling. A feeling of neglect and rejection.

Therefore she wanted alone time in this house full of people she felt lonely with. Harry and Ginny had each other, Ron was awkward and Mrs. Weasley was even worse. She had even gone to the extent of trying to talk them out of it by explaining the pattern of boys. Telling her random stories of things Mr. Weasley had done left them both laughing at the stupidity of boys. However Ron's actions were not just stupidity, it was plain non-interest. He had simply used her. Or stayed with her out of convenience. Why break up the golden trio and make his whole family mad?

Hermione sighed again. It was becoming a bad habit.

After she was done with her breakfast she went though her bags to check she had everything with her. Hogwarts was only a few hours away. Soon she could devour herself in work, books and responsibilities. Relief shot through her at the thought of having such lovely things todo instead of dwelling over her loneliness.

Time passed by rather slow at this point, and Hermione decided to go through her packing list once again. From the kitchen downstairs she could hear a high pitched voice yelling angrily at someone. She had a feeling it was Mrs. Weasley was scolding Ronald again. Trying to fit in some last minute "meddling".

It'd going to be so nice getting away from all of this, Hermione thought to herself. Away from this mess. The hours crept by and soon a knock on the door got Hermione looking up from one of her new books she was reading. "Come in?"

The door slid open slowly and in the opening there was a very awkward Ron. His bright red face angered Hermione. She might have been the one to call off the relationship, but the one who caused it was none other than the man standing in front of her! It was frustrating that all of them had simply left her on her own these days. Surely both Ginny and Harry had both come to visit, but it had always been an awkward vibe when they were there. Almost like a plea for her to go back to him. Why would she? Why would she go back to the man that didn't love her? One day she hoped she'd stop being so darn angry with him though, and go back to being friends. Then all of this awkwardness with her best friends would be over at least!

She had thought Ginny would be pepping her to stay single, but the more time had passed she too had turned. Not directly, but ever so slightly. Enough to frustrate Hermione. She couldn't blame Ginny for it though. After all it was her brother. Besides she was probably the best Ron would ever be able to get! Ginny had assured her they would always be like sisters, no matter what though. At this point even that felt like a struggle. The loneliness was taking over.

"ehm" Ron cleared his throat, looking at his clumsy feet.

Hermione came back to reality. "Yes Ronald?"

"Um, mum wonders if you want pickles on your travel sandwiches or not?"

"Tell her, thanks but no thank you, will you please?"

To this he nodded and closed the door. When the door had clicked shut she heard a high pitched voice, probably belonging to Mrs. Weasley again. Ron's voice echoed in response through the house. "Mum! She doesn't want me or the pickles!" Mrs. Weasley's footsteps came barging up the stairs followed by a knock on her door.

"Can I come in dear?" Mrs. Weasley said while opening the door and made her way to sit next to her on Ginny's bed. All of a sudden she broke down in tears.

Hermione was taken aback and leaned in to hug her. "What's wrong?" She felt responsible somehow.

"Please, dear, please! Go back to Ronald. He doesn't know what he's doing half the time but he has a good heart…"

Hermione felt her heart sank. "He does, that's not the problem…"

Mrs. Weasley cut her off. "I don't want to lose you, you're the best he's got!"

Hermione couldn't argue with that. The thought of Lavender popped up in her mind.

"I just want you two to go back to the way things were!"

To this Hermione's head dropped. "I can't…"

"Why, dear? Was it something Ronald did?" She had a pleading look.

"No. Or yes. Or no… but…"

"Then what's the problem! I don't see why you wouldn't want to be with him. He might not have all the money in the world, but you know money is not everything!" Mrs. Weasley was a bit frustrated now, desperate. And it was backfiring.

Hermione felt her anger start to rise within her. "It has nothing to do with money riches, or any type of status."

"Then?"

"… We just don't… love each other that way!"

Mrs. Weasley went back to crying in her hands, declaring defeat.

Hermione put a hand on her shoulder before standing up.

"I think we need to get going now" She was tired of all of this. She loved Mrs. Weasley, but this part of her was very frustrating. And annoying to say the least.

"Of course, of course" she answered with a great sob. When needed Mrs. Weasley could be quite the drama queen.

Hermione smiled weakly at her when she slanted out the door, completely deflated. Closing the door after her Hermione rested her forehead against the door and sighed heavily. She couldn't wait to get out of here!

/

"Hermione!" Harry shouted from outside of her door. "Will you let me in please?" Hermione had locked the door after Mrs. Weasley had left, not wanting to be disturbed again. "We're all about to leave!"

At that Hermione opened the door with speed. "Finally!" she heaved.

Harry couldn't help but laugh softly at her. He out of all people knew how it felt to be caught in these type of awkward situations. "You ready to go 'Mione?"

"IF I am!" Hermione dragged her coffin behind her and followed Harry. He helped her with the coffin down the stairs and they were met by the rest of the group. By now Mrs. Weasley had collected herself, although her eyes were red brimmed. She smiled at Hermione who put his hand on her shoulder again.

"You will all be apparating to Kings Cross, where you will meet up and go together through to the platform." Mrs. Weasley always had a plan to keep her herd together. "You go first Harry dear" and he kissed her cheek before Harry quickly disapparated with his trunk and jacked. Ginny followed him after had hugged her mother good bye, and disappeared with a loud pop as well.

"Before you two go I want to ask you to do something" Mrs. Weasley was becoming the most frustrating ex-mother-in-law anyone could wish for. "Fix this. Whatever is going on please, for merlins sake…"

Hermione didn't hear the end of that sentence, but she had an idea of what she was about to say. Mrs. Weasley had crossed a line so Hermione had apparated out of there, while the rage was rushing inside her.

Harry and Ginny were both standing by the entrance to platform 9 3/4 at Kings Cross station. Hermione couldn't help but want to be left the heck alone right now but had to face them all. But not right now. She decided to wait among the crowd, hoping Ron would lead them all through the gate without her.

Soon after she thought it he appeared. After having shared some words they all looked around and Hermione kneeled down behind her trunk. It was silly, and quite childish, but she really didn't want to face Ron right now. She knew his mother's actions wasn't his fault, but it still angered her. After all he was the root of the problem.

Ron's hand waved towards to wall and soon he was gone. Harry and Ginny seemed to exchange a few sentences before following him. As soon as they were gone Hermione stood back up, straightening her white blouse. Time to follow, as the rest had probably already entered the train.

Only a few minutes were left when she come out on the platform. Since she was named Head Girl she were to sit in the very first cart together with the Head Boy. Later the Prefects would join in too, but that was first an hour before arrival. She had to rush on and was struggling greatly as she tried to get her trunk up the stairs. She almost bumped in to someone who was standing at the top of the stairs at the train entrance.

"Watch it!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" She said automatically.

"Stupid mudblood" At this Hermione swung her head up and froze in action. None other than Draco Malfoy was standing above her with a grim face. "This is a new suit, don't want your filth on it!"

"YOU!" Hermione shouted. He was the very last person he wanted to see right now. She was already fired up as it was. Nothing good came from bumping into Malfoy. Only last time she ended up breaking up with Ron. "What are you doing in this cart?"

"I'm Head Boy. Why are you here mudblood?"

"Oh no." This cannot be happening, she thought to herself.

"Don't tell me you're Head Girl!"

McGonagall rushed into their cart and exclaimed "Great, you're both here! Lets get started, shall we?"

/

**A/N: Hello there! Finally some drama, right? I know this is probably a pretty popular plot twist, but I am to create my own twist to it. Please, don't stop reading! Hopefully you guys are even more intreated in it now? Please review!**

**_Love _**


	5. Chapter 5 - Head Boy

**Disclaimer****: I sadly don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter! But, I think you all already know this. **

**Head Boy**

"How in Merlin's name did you manage to become Head Boy!?" Hermione couldn't help but blurt out.

Malfoy had no time to respond as they were both pushed into the cart's seating arrangements by McGonagall.

"Sit down, please." Both followed as instructed. "I would like to give you some information before the Prefects join you"

At this Malfoy gave Hermione a quick glance. She ignored it, of course.

They were both acquainted to this part of the their ride ritual. However, not to be the ones leading it.

Hermione reached for her purse, where she pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and pen. At this she glanced over at Malfoy with a smug look on her face. She had a feeling he wasn't as prepared for this as she was. Malfoy just snarled at her and rolled his eyes.

Their trunks were placed magically on their way to Hogwarts along with them. Luckily they wouldn't have to drag them with them for the rest of the trip, as they would make their way to their dorms without problems. Hermione smiled at the thought of this, she surely loved magic!

"I'd like to begin by going over some ground rules. You two are to handle all Prefects, along with their schedules. Hogwarts is under renovation, as you probably know, and all Prefects, along with the both of you, are to be out and clean after hours. In teams of two, you are to restore Hogwarts to it's original grace."

At the thought of the war and the final battle at Hogwarts all three got a depressed look that clouded their faces. A deep mundane haze. The losses they had all experienced were beyond them all. It hadn't been long ago, they had all stood fighting on Hogwarts grounds. No matter if it was for the light or dark, didn't matter at this point. All had suffered severe loss, and any one bringing up the war was to bring up the memory of those that had fallen.

Of course it did matter if they were light or dark, good or evil. Al though the point was that we all have a little of each in us. We simply have to fight for the light inside us all. Just like Harry had done, throughout all the years. Not just fighting Voldermort, but that piece inside him. And the light had concurred!

At first it had been a lot alike the end of the first war. Wizards and muggles walked the streets in unison. Muggles had no clue as to what was going on, and found it rather weird. Never the less, some muggle teens hadn't skipped the opportunity to celebrate some lunatics' victory. Because that is how they acted, like lunatics. The joy was beyond belief. It was finally over, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been defeated, once and for all!

But a few days later, when the initial shock and joy had subsided, a long mourning period had followed. People had caved to drinking, not out of joy, but out of sadness. All those people that had lost their lives for the sake of freedom. For the sake of love. Some had died mid battle, some had sacrificed their lives. Everything for this.

McGonagall took a deep breath, to collect herself, before continuing.

"You two are to go over the Prefect details in about an hour together with the Prefects. I encourage you to talk this over together until then so you feel confident directing them." At this she looked directly at Malfoy. "However, you are free to move about the train until then."

She made a move towards the door. "Oh, don't forget that you are leading the first years, together with Hagrid, over the lake." She gave them both a nod before she left.

Malfoy clapped his hands down on his thighs and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked in annoyance.

"You heard her? We're free to move about, aren't we not?"

"I was hoping we could go through some things before you go join your slithering snakes."

"I believe you have it covered." He gave her a small smile and moved to the door.

"You honestly just going to leave me to do all the work?" He's no better than Harry and Ron, she thought.

"I have a feeling you already have." Hermione couldn't say anything in response to that, since it was true. "But I will come back a few minutes early. Don't worry; You'll get to see this sexy man soon enough. It's not all yours you know." A smug crooked smile placed on his face.

A snarl escaped Hermione's mouth and her face turned a deep shade of red. She waved him off and started to go over her notes. "Annoying, self-absorbed git" she mumbled.

"I heard that, mudblood!" He yelled back from the door, and exited.

/

She sat alone, in complete silence going over some final notes. She was scribbling frenetically on a separate piece of parchment. Draco was standing, just watching her from the door. He was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed across his chest. As far as he knew, she hadn't gotten up once to go visit her annoying friends. He felt a slight sting in his gut when he thought about this. Was it admiration? Can't be, he thought. She's Granger. A mudblood!

Nevertheless, no one could deny the fact that she was extremely dedicated and smart. The brightest witch of our age, as many had pointed out. All for a very good reason as well, she worked hard.

He didn't believe in the ridiculous blood prejudices anymore, mostly cause of the witch in front of him. She had proved all his father had told him wrong! Proven that even if you're not a pureblood one can be a brilliant witch or wizard. However, she annoyed him to bits. Even more now when he admired her!

He looked down at his watch and decided it was probably best to join her, or she would through a hissy fit once he did. His footsteps echoed a little bit when he walked over to Hermione.

Hermione, oblivious to the world, and completely encapsulated by her work, hadn't heard the man coming up behind her. A silky lock brushed her cheek, and she went to put it behind her ear. When she got it between her fingers she stopped. It felt too smooth. Too light. She looked over her shoulder and almost screamed when her face was mere centimeters away from Malfoy's.

"How is it going?" He said with his infamous crooked smile.

"Bloody Merlin! You scared the life out of!" She hissed and tried to move further away from him, as he was way too close for her liking. His scent reached even a seat away.

"I didn't mean to scare you shittless, though I must admit it was rather amusing."

"I could have had a heart attack."

"Too bad you didn't." He mumbled and sat down on her seat she had left when moving away from him.

"So you could direct them yourself you mean?" A smug look crept on Hermione's face. She knew how to push his buttons, always had.

"Don't think I'd be able to?" He snarled at her.

A knock on the door left Hermione unable to answer. A head popped through the door opening. "Is it okay if we come in now?" It was the Prefects.

Hermione quickly collected herself, and stood up out of curtesy. Malfoy joined her, and rose quite far above her. Why does he have to be so darn tall, she thought to herself. "Please, sit, sit." She gestured towards the other seats in front of them. While the rest of the Prefects joined them and sat down on their separate chairs Hermione leaned over to Malfoy and slid a parchment over towards him. It was the very same one she had been scribbling on just moments ago. "Here" She whispered. "I wrote down a few things you could bring up, and I will take the rest. I will signal you when you can explain one of the points I have written down"

He just nodded in response. At first he had felt a little bit annoyed at the thought of her babying him the way she did. Now he felt a little bit grateful, this way he barely had to think. He could lean back and let her do her thing. By now all of the Prefects were sitting down and watching them intently. Draco simply made a wavy motion towards them, signaling for Hermione to start.

She cleared her throat. "Ehm… Hello" As much as she loved being in control and leading people, she wasn't used to it. Not anymore. After such along time on the run, and away from the uptightness school had about it, she felt a little bit awkward standing in front of them now.

Draco felt her hesitation, so he spoke up in her place. "This year will be quite different than any other year. First of all Harry bloody Potter doesn't have to fight off a maniac killer, and second, Hogwarts doesn't look the same. Thirdly, Granger and I are in charge of you. This means things will be pretty strict, and there will be a lot to do. As you all well know you have Prefect duties that Granger will go over with you in a little bit, but on top of that you will also have clean up duty in pairs of two." He looked over at Hermione who looked much calmer now. "This will be conducted after hours, in order to not interfere with classes as well as scholastic activities. This will be on top of your rounds." He looked over at Hermione who looked about as ready as can be, finally.

She immediately took charge, and Draco sloped down into his chair. He took the time to look at the Prefects sitting infront of him. Several faces he recognized, even from his own home. Pansy Parkinson, being one of them. He sighed and rolled his eyes at this. Other Prefects included Colin Creevey (Gryffindor), Parvati Patil (Gryffindor), Ernie Mcmillan (Hufflepuff), and some other ones he didn't really know well enough by name, most in a lower year than what they had been in.

Every once in a while he had to pitch in with a few words Hermione had carefully chosen for him. He was surprised at how well all of them behaved. At the end of things, almost half an hour later, Hermione finally asked if they had any questions.

To neither's surprise Pansy's hand shot up into the air. "Will there be any perks, 'cause right now it just sounds like a pain to be a Prefect"

Hermione and Draco both rose one eyebrow. What had she expected? Champagne and strawberries every evening in a separate dining hall?

"No, it's an honor to be named Prefect" Hermione said slowly. "It's not supposed to be luxurious, but rather the opposite. However you will gain some great experiences, of leading and guiding people. It will also look really good on your resume, and considering your grades so far I believe you'll need it." She couldn't help herself but shoot that last comment in.

pansy looked disgusted and highly offended. "Ey, mudblood, what made it seem like I was talking to you?"

"If you ever call her a mudblood again I will hex you back to London in a heart beat" Draco's wand was pointing straight at her and his silver eyes were shooting fire. If looks could kill…

"Well… She's not like you and me…"

"That's right. She's not like you. She's not a slut, a gold digger, who's probably filthier than any of us in here, no matter if we're born to a muggle parent or not. And thank Merlin for that"

Pansy looked paler than usual. Scared quiet.

"Now, can we please have some real questions?" No one dared rise their hand. "Then I suggest you make it back to your places. Start telling people to change, because we will arrive pretty soon."

They all stood up fast and started to collect their things before heading for the door.

Hermione suddenly came back to reality and remembered to remind them of something important "And don't forget you're going to lead the first years into their dormitories after dinner!" after this she was quietly watching them exit while Malfoy was folding her note over and over.

Once they were all alone he decided to say something, since Hermione hadn't. "A simple thank you would do."

"I could have handled it myself, you know."

"Of course, I do something nice for once, and not even that is good enough for miss perfect." He made his way towards the door. He didn't know why this frustrated him so much. Or even why he had gotten so angry in the first place.

Hermione was still in shock and didn't quite know what to say or do. Her initial reaction was to point out that she wasn't in need of being taken care of. That didn't mean she didn't appreciated it, or like it for that matter.

"I din't just do it for you, you know." He continued before leaving. "I'm just so tired of all this blood stuff. It's what got us into the war in the first place. Might as well keep a zero-tolerance, or what do you think?" He turned around to face her.

She had the softest and most confused face thus far. They looked at each other, almost as for the first time. They weren't the same people they used to be. The war had changed them. This long and excruciating war had had them grow up into these beautiful, yet scared people.

After a little while of watching each other, she nodded and added "That seems like a great idea."

He nodded back and left.

Had Draco Malfoy just defended her, against Pansy Parkinson out of all people? She had thought they were as much as married by now. I guess I stand corrected, she thought. Had they both shared some sort of agreement? Agreement to put down their axes, and burry their differences? She hoped so, for the sake of their partnership. Only for that reason, of course. Why else?

She rested back in her seat the rest of the journey. The Hogwarts towers were now visible in the distance. A warm, fuzzy feeling came over her. She was home.

/

**Hey! I first wrote this chapter, combined with the next. However, it became much too long, so I thought I'd split it up a bit. I hope you liked it! **

**_Love_**


	6. Chapter 6 - Head Girl

**Disclaimer****: I sadly don't own any Harry Potter related. The fantastic JK Rowling does! **

**/**

**Head Girl**

Soon enough the train came to a halt and Hermione was quickly out the door. with her purse wrapped around her uniform. Her Head Girl badge pin was clearly visible. She had changed quite long ago, when preparing Draco's notes. She had been surprised to see him in his uniform and badge when he had come to startle her. Not even all the Prefects had been in their uniforms yet, and she found that very disrespectful and tardy. As far as she could see among the many students now exiting the train, all the Prefects were now in proper clothing however. All students as well.

The half giant was clearly visible at the end of the platform, that was now crowded with students. Prefects were showing second years towards the carriages. The Thestrals stood patient and obedient in front of each carriage. Very few students looked utterly confused, whereas most shied away from the creatures. They were not exactly beautiful to watch, and once you could see them it only meant that you had seen death. The connection wasn't the most astounding, but was yet another reminder of the war and all they had witnessed and been through.

Hermione made her way through the bust crowd and hugged Hagrid as soon as she reached him. Being quite a lot larger than her, or any of the students, he hadn't even noticed her coming. As soon as he realized she was giving him a hug he reached down his arms to embrace her the best he could.

A small tear escaped Hermione's eye. "Hagrid" She muffled into his thick coat. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed ye too!" A snorting sound escaped him, and he had to brush off a tear himself. He squeezed her tighter, and soon she had to pat him for she wasn't getting any air. Immediately he let her go and she straightened herself up with a smile. "Sorry, Hermione" He mumbled.

"Ye knows who the first yers are?" He asked once they had both collected themselves from the emotional embrace.

"They have been told to stay here on the platform, so we can follow them into the castle" She smiled up at him. She really had missed Hagrid. He had this aura or carefree happiness around him, even when things were hard or tough, they had always been able to go to Hagrids. If not for a big mug of tea, it was to gain further information he wasn't supposed to spill.

Hermione swung around with her wand at the touch of a hand on her shoulder.

"Startled you again, did I Granger." Malfoy seemed rather pleased with that fact.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't creep up on me like that all the time." He just crooked an eyebrow at her. "Where's scar-head and the weasel? Thought they'd have devoured you by now."

Hermione was a little confused by this as well. She hadn't gone to visit them in their cart, and they had had a tense moment before entering the train. Never the less, that didn't mean she didn't want to be acknowledged. "Seems like they've already headed off to the castle" She said, more to herself than Malfoy.

He seemed to notice how she felt because he didn't mention it again, but rather waited in silence next to her and Hagrid.

Soon all the lost first years had gathered around Hagrid, and Hermione decided it was time to speak up. "I believe all of you are here now, so we can start heading for the boats!"

They walked in a collected group. A few were already talking weakly at each other, however the muggle borns were significantly quieter. She remembered her own first time crossing over the lake. Her first contact with real magic. Surely she had produced some of her own, like moving a tea pot without touching it, but she had never seen it it it's grand state. It had blown her mind away. Having read as much as she could before hand, so she would be prepared, she knew what would happen, and how it would happen. However, she had never seen it happen, and nothing could compare. One can visualize it, but it will never compare to real magic.

It was dark, so both Draco and Hermione, as well as Hagrid, were holding a torch each. Their fires leading the way from the platform to the lake. When they had finally reached the shore a bunch of dark boats could be seen resting on the shoreline.

"In pairs of two, please enter the boats carefully, and sit down throughout the ride" Draco said, turned towards the small kids. Hermione looked at him with surprise, she didn't know he cared as much as he did.

As tradition stated Draco and Hermione had to lead the way across the lake in their own separate boat. Hagrid following them, and the rest of the herd tracing his way.

Hermione climbed into the little boat, and it rocked violently until Malfoy put him hand on the ledge to steady it. When she had placed the torch in front, and finally was seated on the little plank he gracefully got in as well. Carefully he sat down next to her after having placed his torch in the same socket as hers.

She swallowed heavily, know knowing what to do or say. She wanted to tell him thank you, for a lot of things. The boat started to move and soon they had left the shore. As soon as there was only water surrounding them Hermione relaxed. She'd have to remember to thank him later.

They were gliding across the lake, slowly making their way to the castle. Although it was dark around them, Hogwarts seemed to have a slight glow to it, making it visible even in the darkest of times. You could hear faint whispers and astonished remarks at the sight of the castle. In the moon light, and flickering fires smiles were proudly etched on both of them. They glanced over at each other, but quickly went back to watching the castle when they realized the other was also watching.

This made Hermione blush, but brought Draco to snicker. "Can't take your eyes off of me, can you?"

"I was watching the castle!"

"That's why you look like a tomato, right?" She actually looked more like a strawberry he though, rather than a tomato, that is.

"I do not." She mumbled.

"You're right, you don't."

At that they both stayed quiet, not knowing how to go from there. Had Draco Malfoy just been nice, in his own special way? This day was beyond strange, with many surprises.

Quite soon they crept in under the caste. Exiting the boat seemed rather easy for Draco, despite his long, slim legs. Hermione went to follow, and stood up in the wobbly boat. As soon as she rose the swaying got her to fall back down straight on her butt. "Shoot." An embarrassed glow in the shade of strawberries swept over yet again.

A very pale hand was held out in front of her and she looked up in disbelief. A look that seemed to ask "really?" was written all over her face. She gladly took it though, not ready to make a fool out of herself again. He didn't say anything, and neither did she. This was yet another thing to add to her list of thank you's. He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness.

The students soon followed and struggled out of their boats. Some tripped over their own cloaks and managed to get wet. Hermione quickly dried them up with her wand. Small and shy thank you's could be heard whenever she did. It wasn't hard for them, why did it have to be so hard for her?

They walked through the corridors and hallways, staircases and paintings, until they finally reached the entrance to the great hall. "McGonagall will soon lead you through these door, and to the front. There you will be sorted into your separate houses; Gryffindor, like myself, Slytherin, like Malfoy here, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. All houses have their own charm, and there is no need to hate on any of them."

At this Draco rolled his eyes. He knew that last comment was directed at him.

"We will leave you now, and I hope to see you all later." With this she turned on her heel and opened the big doors. Malfoy followed and pasted a dry, crooked smile on, as he faced the crowd. They parted without a word to each other, barely even a glance.

At the sight of her friends she felt relief. They were smiling at her and she couldn't wait to join them. She met several happy faces on the way that she smiled and waved to. It felt so good to be back. She could just imagine the wonderful times thee have together, sitting by the fire and enjoying each other's company. Doing homework together, mostly her, and talking about annoying assignments they have.

She sat down next to Ginny, opposite Harry and Ron, where she had saved a seat. It was a little bit awkward, but after a little while it felt quite okay. Now when they had left The Burrow it seemed their relationship issues could be left behind. Along with Mrs. Weasley. Thinking about it, they could probably have moved on long ago, if it wasn't for Ronald's mother.

The sorting went smoothly and they all joined their separate house tables happily. Hermione was starving and started eating the instant the table was filled. Tons of food; sausages, meets, eggs, omelets, sallads, meet-balls, pasta, soups, ribs, potatoes in all various sizes and not to mention drinks. Pumpkin juice was of course filling in Hermione's cup. This was heven.

"The way you're eating you could compete with Ron!" Harry laughed. Hermione joined in on the laughter.

"I suppose so" She looked at Ron who proudly looked back at her.

"I've taught you well!" And she smiled back at him in agreement.

Soon the lovely dinner was over and it was time for the Prefects to lead the first years and the rest of the students back to their dorms. She got up to keep an eye out on all of them. Only so she could give them a stare if they weren't up and gathering the rest by now. She caught Malfoy's eye, and she was surprised to see he was doing the same thing. He hadn't been kidding when when he had told they they'd be strict.

She followed them all out together with Harry, Ginny and Ron. Malfoy soon crept up behind her, stopping her when she was about to start climbing the second staircase.

"Don't touch her!" Ron shouted.

"As much as you would like to deny it, Granger and I are Head team this year, so there is no need to be overly dramatic."

"What? Is he serious 'Mione?" He turned with his mouth gaping.

"Yes, I am serious, Weasel." He hissed. "Why, does it surprise you? Or annoy you that I get to spend every night with your ex instead of you Lions?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to turn agape. "What?"

"I take it you didn't know. As Head Girl and Head Boy we have our own separate dorm."

"No way." Ginny exclaimed.

"I'm sure there's a way around it 'Mione" Harry comforted.

Before Ron could say anything outrageously aggressive Hermione spoke up, already collected from the shock. "I should have known, then it's best we leave."

"It surely is." Malfoy answered her and reached out a hand. She walked straight by him, ignoring his hand. he looked a little bit taken aback, but still managed to look over at Ron with a huge grin before turning and walking in Hermione's direction.

**/**

**Hello! Finally done with this chapter! As you know this chapter together with the last one was originally made into one chapter. As you notice it would have been quite much too long. **

**But don't you love the ending? I know Hermione doesn't! :) **

**_Love _**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Room

**Disclaimer****: JK owns everything but the plotteriplotplot! **

**/**

**The Room**

The glare from Ron when they left could burn holes through flesh. His look was lethal!

Ron sat demonstratively sitting in Gryffindor's common room. Waiting. His face was constantly watching the portrait hole, waiting for Hermione to come back in. Harry and Ginny had tried to talk him out of it but he had only taken it as a trigger to continue sitting doing what he was doing. Her friends were giving up on her, but this time he wouldn't. He wasn't exactly in love with Hermione, but he still wanted to prove her wrong. Whatever wrong it was he had done in the first place, he wasn't entirely sure though.

He was moping around Harry and Ginny who were getting more and more annoyed. "There's nothing we can do tonight, anyways" Ginny stated.

"Ginny is right, Ron. We can go to McGonagall tomorrow and tell her the situation." Harry pitched in.

"But it's Malfoy were talking about here! He's not exactly friendly. Definitely not with muggle borns! And especially not with girls." The thought of Malfoy touching Hermione seemed to trigger his anger and anxiety severely. "What are we gonna do? Harry, there's gotta be something!"

"She's not a piece of property, Ronald. And judging by the last few days, neither has she been for a while!" Ginny was getting frustrated with his childish behavior.

Ron completely ignored his sister. "Harry! Please? Lets put on your cloak and go to Hermione so we can get her back her."

"And you think she needs saving, do you? Seriously, Ronald. What makes you think she'd go along with us this time, when she could have back when she found out. Don't be so dramatic. It's not like he will kill her in her sleep."

This thought hadn't crossed his mind, but at the thought of it his face went pale.

"Oh please! You cannot be serious! Get over it, I tell you she'll be fine!" Ginny snapped and grabbed Harry's hand and walked off towards the girl's wing. Harry looked apologetic over his shoulder, but followed his girlfriend. By the stairs they stopped and they kissed for quite some time.

When Ginny had left Harry came back to Ron, who was still sitting in the big arm chair. "Are you really going to wait here for her?"

"All night if it's needed!"

"Has it ever occurred to you that you might be going about this the wrong way?" An intellectual thought he couldn't keep inside slipped out.

When Ron didn't answer he curled his lips inwards in thought. Soon he exited in silence. Ron was a little surprised, but thought it might as well be for the best. He was tired of their nagging. He was going to do this, no matter what they said.

Harry came back with a blanket in his hands and handed it to Ron who took it. "Thanks, mate." he mumbled.

"You know, it might backfire on you."

"Don't start. Not in the bloody mood. Here you guys are all calm, doing nothing, while Hermione is left alone with Malfoy doing god knows what to her! I can't just sit and do nothing!" Ironically enough he was sitting doing nothing, passively trying to do something.

Harry nodded at him. Ron had his own way of dealing with things, and as his best mate he would let him, of course.

/

They had walked quite a bit before Hermione turned to Malfoy, who was still walking behind her. He finally got her attention by loudly clearing his throat. At this she came to a halt and looked back at him. His smirk was shining and he was gesturing towards where they came from.

"What?" She said, annoyed.

"It's the other way." He looked at her, observingly.

She just came to the realization that she had no idea where the Head Boy and Girl common room was. Malfoy saw her reaction and smirk lurked on his face. Her facial expression was beyond satisfying. She looked lost and her brown doe eyes were looking from side to side. His smirk subsided eventually and he sighed at the woman's stubbornness.

"Like I said, it's just a few corridors back where we came from. And instead of continuing this way we should have turned left by the painting of St. Larson's daughter." Done waiting for her he turned and started walking back. Soon after she came running up behind him. She had to keep a little running skip in her step to keep up with his long strides. He was surely not going to slow down his speed just for her. For her sake? Why would he?

They walked like this in silence until they reached the portrait leading to the Head Boy and Girl dormitory. Malfoy turned to her with a serious face. "We are not to tell anyone the password, so no running off and telling your little disgusting friends, okay?" She just nodded at him, too tired to argue with him.

"Mudpie" He said with a strong voice, and the painting swung open. He held up the door for her, surprisingly enough for Hermione.

"Thought I was vermin" She mumbled when she brushed by him. Walking into the living room she was hit with amazement. The room was huge, and there were rows of shelves parallel to one other, filled with books. All sorted into different categories. There was a huge fireplace, with a gleaming fire burning bright and beautifully. In front of it there was a deep couch, fit for five. An extended piece of the couch reached dangerously close to the fire. There was an arm chair as well, with several blankets on it. A small table, perfect for tea. A little kitchenette, perfect for making it. Several big and fluffy carpets laid on the wooden floors. At the end of the room, diagonally from where she was standing two big doors stood facing one other, each leading to separate bedrooms. A third door was in the middle of them.

Draco was still by the portrait, comprehending the situation. She smelled absolutely amazing, so sweet. Like dark chocolate. _What_, he thought to himself. _What am I thinking? She's Granger, the mudblood!_ He shook his head and followed her through the hole into their living room, joining her by the entrance.

"You've never been here have you?"

"And you have?" She finally managed to ask, but not letting her eyes off of the view in front of her.

"Of course." He shrugged and looked down at her.

"When?" Hermione looked up at him. He was standing very close to her, since she had stopped right inside the entrance. Their arms were faintly touching. Malfoy felt so warm against her skin. She had expected him to feel cold. _Don't judge the book by the covers_, she told herself. _Maybe there's more to him than meets the eye. _

Malfoy rose an eyebrow at her and leaned down to her hight, meeting her eyes. She could feel his breath on her face when he spoke. "Hope there's only one bed." His signature smirk followed.

She frowned and backed away. "You should know they would do no such thing! Thought you had been here before" she said while storming off towards the bedrooms. _Same old, same old_.

He was still standing still by the door, smirking, almost giggling. It was something amusing to her innocence and stubbornness. This was going to be a fun year, he thought to himself with a smug smile.

When he too reached the two doors he went to open the one to the right when it opened quickly before he managed to do so himself. Out of the room Hermione stormed. Draco looked questioningly at her and asked "Wrong room?", but was answered by a slam of her door, slamming shut behind her. He snickered quietly before going into his own.

The view in front of him was astonishing. Light gray walls, black furniture, including a majestic closet, and a massive dark wood bed. The whole Weasley family could probably fit in there. Green silk sheets covered the gigantic bed, and a throw of pillows in green and silver lay on top. A slightly smaller fireplace than the one in their living room was opposite the rear end of the bed. Black tiles, and a dim fire. A lot alike the ones they used to have at the Ministry entrance. Not the muggle entrance of course, this was no phone booth. Not that he knew what that really was.

"I can live with this" He said, and nodded slowly, slanting toward his bed.

In the room opposite his, gryffindor's warm colors decorated the room. The fire was inviting, and soft fabrics dressed most surfaces, giving a very homey feeling to the room. The queen size bed was smaller than Malfoy's, but she could definitely not complain. He would drown in his. She might in hers as well, with that size! Red drapes were tied to each bed pole, covering each side of the bed. A little window peeped above the bed as well. From the small window you could see the starry night and Hermione was reminded of how tired she was.

One question remained, where was her bathroom? She went to open her door and peaked outside. There was a door next to theirs, however, and she quickly made a go for it. To her amazement she had hit the jackpot. She didn't even mind sharing a bathroom, that's how magnificent it was. A giant bathtub took up the middle space of the room. A shower with glass sides, and two sinks on each separate side. A little door with a toilet inside the smaller room was in there as well.

"Looks like we're sharing" A voice from the door said.

Hermione jumped. "Didn't I tell you not to creep up on me like that?" She was holding her heart.

He shrugged. One of the sinks had a green toothbrush, the other a red one. Per automatics he went for the one with his house colors.

She was looking questioningly at him. Was he actually just going to stomp in here when she clearly was there first? "Do you mind?" She asked and signaled for the door.

He spat out some of the toothpaste. "No, not at all." He said and put the brush back into his mouth.

"You annoying little git…" She mumbled and stormed off into her room again. This made Draco snicker. Again. This was quite the day. Or should he say night? After all, it was fairly late already.

Hermione took this time to unpack her trunk that was placed against the wall. When she was almost done unpacking her clothes and robes she heard a click of the door. Malfoy opened it and without even looking inside he said "It's all yours". She put down the picture of her parents and her on the night table and made her way to the bathroom. This time she made sure to lock it. Not that it isn't impossible to open for a wizard, but it still felt like he would get the hint if he tried to startle her again.

A towel was hanging next to the shower. It looked so soft and fluffy, she would love to wear it as clothes. After brushing her teeth she decided it was time to use it. She desperately needed a shower anyways. Turning on the water and clicking the many different options a smell of lavender and chamomile showered over her, along with foam and bubbles. She was in shower-heaven. Letting the water run over her naked body, her long hair slicked to her back. _This is amazing_, she thought.

It wasn't hard to convince herself to stay in a little bit longer than her usual ten minute showers at the Burrow. When she finally stepped foot outside the glass walls she got to wrap herself in the fluffy white towel. It felt just like she had imagined. Surely there must have been some magic involved. Even at hotels, back in the day when she went on holidays with her parent, they wouldn't have such wonderful towels. The thought of her parents made her heart sink.

Grabbing her clothes she started walking to the door, unlocking it with her wand. When she opened it none other than Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her.

Neither seemed to know what to do. This was awkward. She rushed by him and slammed her door behind her. On the other side she stood leaning against the wall for a little bit. _Why, why, why_, she thought.

Malfoy had looked very surprised, but was regaining his usual facial expression. As the smirk climbed back on his face he replayed the last few seconds in his head. Her towel had hung tightly against her curves, and… _No!_ He cannot be thinking thoughts like this about _her_! _Bugger it!_ He was still holding her purse in his hand, however, and needed to return it. It had started to smell in the living room where she had dropped it during her initial shock. He wrinkled his nose and took a step to her door and knocked.

"Granger" They had agreed to stay civil, but they were no where near a friendly first name basis. Not that he wouldn't mind with that body of hers! _NO! What the bloody hell_! His thoughts were getting really frustrating. He knocked again, this time much harder. "Common, I know you are in there." He was getting impatient.

When she finally opened the door she was wear big, white pajama pants and a tank cop. Her hair was up in a messy bun on top of her head. She looked like an angel in training.

"Here." He held out her bag in front of him. "It smells like someone died. And it's coming from this." His sly voice was back in place.

_Bugger_! She thought. "That must be the sandwich" She mumbled and took the bag from his hand.

"Who makes rotten sandwiches?" He asked in disgust.

"It's not rotten, it's just… I don't have to explain myself to _you_!" And with that she closed the door in his face.

"A simple _thank you_ would do!" He shouted against the door. Since when did he become the person to do things that required a thank you in return? And several ones in one day at that? He needed to shape up, or else his reputation as the cruel and sexy Slytherin prince would need some damage control.

Once inside his own room he threw off his clothes and jumped into his majestic bed. "Ahhh…" He breathed and slouched further down onto the many pillows. The silk felt amazingly smooth against his bare skin. Wearing only his boxers to bed he could feel the coolness of the fabric wrapped around him. It didn't take long before he had drifted off to sleep.

In the room next door another student had just entered her bed. A loud, a wonderful sigh escaped her moth when she crawled down under the thick blankets. "Amazing" She mumbled against the fluffy pillow. After having vanished the sandwich and cleaned out her purse, she felt it was about time to go to sleep. And not much time passed before she too was fast asleep.

/

**Hey! I hope you liked this chapter. I know not much actually happened, but I wanted some Dramione action, and this is how it ended up at this stage! **

**I got such a lovely review the other day. It really helped pushing myself to write this one so fast! So, please do review! **

**_Love_**


	8. Chapter 8 - Route Roll

**Disclaimer****: I dont own HP, JK does! ENJOY! **

**/**

**Route Roll**

After their first set of classes all Prefects were to meet by the library. They would, together, decide on times and routs. Hermione, having already made up a preliminary schedule, felt pretty certain this meeting wouldn't take too much of their time. The idea was that they would walk the different routs in the pairs of two they've been assigned to. Scolding the fact that she was already forced to pair with Malfoy, she still saw it as an opportunity to work on her own prejudices. How many times hadn't she judged pure-bloods before they even got a chance to prove themselves? After all, she pitted them. They were just raised that way. Now, after the war and everything, she felt it was time they too started working on themselves.

Hermione was walking by one of the school's ruined parts and stopped to look at it. All though time had passed and people had been given some time to grieve, it hadn't been long enough. Many people from her grade hadn't returned, simply for that very reason. She didn't blame them. It was hard. Every second was a reminder of all the different phases of the war. The conspiring, the hiding, the fighting, and the aftermath. The part that hurt the most was the memories. The post traumatic stress symptoms were very obvious on quite a few of the students. Nevertheless, they all probably suffered from it to some extent. It would be strange if they didn't.

As she was standing there, watching the giant pile of rocks and the wall it had come from, a low mourning sound pierced her ears. It wasn't loud, not at all, but the sound sounded familiar, but off somehow. Looking around her she found no one was around. The high pitched sound continued in the distance. Was she going crazy? Soon it faded out, however Hermione stayed a while, in case it would come back. Shivering a bit she decided it was probably wise to continue towards the library. She din't want to be late, after all.

A few moments earlier Draco Malfoy had seen the mudblood… no there was no reason to call her that. Surely her blood wasn't pure, like his, but there was no reason for name calling. Unless the moment asked for it, of course. He didn't really know when he had started to feel he had outgrown this… habit. It was probably in response to his father's imprisonment, he thought.

He had never been on good terms with his father. Constantly being pushed down, and neglected by him didn't have the desired effect. At first he had done everything to earn his father's respect and love. He had seen and done things he definitely wasn't proud of. Seeing that his father didn't even respect himself, however, left him questioning if he could ever respect someone else. This insight didn't enlighten him until he was old enough to reach this conclusion himself. After that he was already so far into it he had no chance to get out untouched. Therefore he had done the things he had had to do in order to save his own skin. Some would call it cowardly, but when not only your own life on in the line, one easily compile. Seeing as his family's tasks for the Dark Lord had grown more serious for each desperate intent to kill Potter off. His family were all at blame for one other's mistakes. At least according to the Dark Lord. Whenever one would fail, the rest would suffer as well. It was a delight, if you will, to know his father would be punished for Draco's own "wrong" doings. However, it was much worse, a sort of stab in the chest, knowing his mother would be punished as well. This is why he subjected to whatever orders he was given.

Not actually wanting to carry the orders through he didn't give each task his heart and soul. This often resulted in a lot of failed missions. A lot of punishments. A lot of suffering. No one could say he didn't try though, assuring their lives from being killed on the spot.

It was many times he had questioned why it had to be him. Why not Crab? Or Goyle? Being smart had it's costs, even on the Dark Side. He sighed only at the thought of it. His lame attempt at cheering himself up brought him to try harder. Being sexy had it's down sides too, he thought. Not that he could think of any. This brought a lame smirk to the corner of his lips.

When he had seen Granger (making a remark to himself this was simply out of spite and uproar against his father) he had thought it was as good time as any to spy on her. Creeping around spying on the Golden Trio was something he had practiced doing for several years now. He followed her out into the corridor, making sure to keep his distance. He watched her trail off in thought where he stood watching one of the fallen walls. She seemed quite eery and started looking around. Her scared face brought his eyebrows to furrow. What had scared her? Did she notice him? He surely doubted that. That's when he heard it. A very low, high pitched sound. Almost like a tee kettle piping when it's finished. Shrieking almost. His thought's went through all the possible sources for the sound. Just as surprising the sound had been to hear, it stopped. He contemplated rising his voice and ask what the hell the sound was. Something stopped him though. Instead he watched the witch shiver and walk off. That was his que to follow.

She constantly watched over her shoulder when they walked towards their meeting spot. He wasn't sure if this was a common occurrence or because she could sense him following her. Neither was especially good. She would probably hex him half way across England if he was caught. He huffed in annoyance at the thought. They were soon near the Library and Draco decided it best to take a last minute side way, to not rise suspicion.

She was not the first one to arrive outside the doors of the Library. A group of Prefects had already gathered and were making awkward small talk when she walked up to them. However once she reached them they became quiet. "Please, do continue" she said, dismissing them, allowing them to continue speaking. "You have still got another few minutes before we will start" she finished. She reminded herself of a teacher. Sometimes she felt like one too. At first it had annoyed her, but later she came to the conclusion that maybe it wasn't so bad after all. That others thought it to be annoying might just be a perk. After all, she was just being herself.

The students slowly went back to their small chitter chatter. Words about the routs being unnecessary, left Hermione sighing shifting her attention to the Slytherin that just walked to join them. His face was full of annoyance already, and she could swear she could see a dark cloud of thoughts hovering above his head.

Once he had reached Hermione he nodded courtly then turned to face the students. He sucked in his cheeks in disapprovingly, turned to Hermione and made a face for her to start.

"Someone's in a foul mood" she mumbled, but did as instructed. "Can you all listen up for one second, please." At that most of the students that were there turned to face her. Their faces intent and waiting for further words.

"I would like us all to go the the school yard and start deciding different routs there." She started walking further towards the Library and stopped. "However, I would like you all to take a good look at the library, this is where you will be able to find me, and Malfoy, in case you want something urgent." At this he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow questioningly. She looked back up at him and explained to all of them "You will be able to call us through your Prefect buttons, that should be in place, or placed on your robes as I speak." Several students fumbled in their pockets to quickly gather the pin. "You give it a squeeze and whisper 'Head' and our badges will go warm." This made Malfoy snicker. She snorted at him and continued. "It is only a one way stream, so we cannot contact you through our badges, therefor I ask you to always do as told. I am going out on a limb here, trusting you." A serious look crossed her face when she scanned her group. "After having gathered us we will meet here" she pointed down at the ground "after half an hour. If it is something that is much more important do not hesitate to bring your issue to either the Head Mistress, or any other teacher at the school." When she finished a hand rose. "Yes, Mcmillan?"

He took a step forward. The yellow on his robe shone in the dimmed lighting outside the Library. "I was just wondering, if it will be possible to gather just one of you? Maybe by saying Head Girl instead of just… Head…"

Malfoy's eyebrows rose. Was this Mcmillan guy really just saying he didn't want to gather him, and only Granger? "No that is not possible." He sneered at the Hufflepuff, and Mcmillan quickly stepped back to his original place behind Parvati Patil.

Hermione just looked at Malfoy. He really was in a bad mood today. "No" she said slowly, turning her attention back to his question. "As Malfoy was saying, it is not possible to gather just one of us. If you want one of us something, then you can seek us out personally. We are Head Boy and Girl and there is no favoring from our parts, and shouldn't be on yours either." How Malfoy had known that it didn't work to gather only one of the two, she had no idea.

What was that all about, Draco asked himself? Why did he react that way? He hadn't known the answer to the question, just saw it fit to answer the way he did. He didn't care if the Hufflepuffer didn't want to summon him, hell, he'd never want him to summon him! Then what was it, if it wasn't jealousy?

More frustrated than what he was before he came to the gathering, he started walking towards the school yard.

Hermione looked at him quickly when she noticed that he was walking away. "Lets go!" She motioned for them all to follow and quickly power walked up behind him. Walking in a rather fast pace they all stayed quiet as the walk the way out the rather open area. When they reached the middle seating arrangements Malfoy sat down neatly, still with a scrunched up face. A face Hermione had seen far too often through out the years. The sight made her roll her eyes.

"So" She tried to collect herself. "I have made a map of the different routs you are to take" she took a bunch of parchments out of her bag. "On each map there is a time stated as well, which is when your round starts. But firstly I would like for you all to pair up" The students all looked at each other, awkwardly. Being from different houses, and not really direct friends with any other the other they put on some fake smiles they hoped looked inviting. "Should I ppuish yIf you all feel it is easier if I pair you up, I have already taken the liberty to make a list of possible pairs." She scuffed around among her papers till she found the list. "Didn't think I would need it" she mumbled ad scanned it over.

"Do you want me to read the pairs?" Some nodded and some stood quietly watching. She started listing the many names of the 24 Prefects. Some whined and grunted when they heard their partner. When the Slytherins got paired up with non-Slytherins they outright yelled. This, of course, left Hermione to glare up at them from her paper. Gryffindors weren't much better, however, and it made her snap "Oh, for crying out loud! How old are you, because the way you all are acting I would guess nothing higher than six!" She gave them all a scolding look.

Draco was watching all this happen, thinking Granger was handling it rather well. He had been ready to stand up and scold them when they started grunting and complaining, but even that she managed to handle.

At the point where she was yelling at them he smiled in pure amusement. Maybe it was time to reach out a helping hand. "Hey! Enough." He said when he stood up. Everyone fell silent. "Give me those." He took the parchments out of her hand. "Go to your partners." He said in an annoyed but sturdy voice. He started to hand out a parchment roll to each pair, every parchment with its own rout on it. "There," he said and gave the last one to one of the students. "Now open your rolls and go over the rout together. If there's any questions take the opportunity to try out your pin summonings, or whatever to call them." He spoke in a very matter of fact fashion, while everyone listened.

Surely the students were slightly scared, but Hermione was still impressed at how he managed to get all their attention so quickly without any direct complaints or complications. She nodded at him in acceptance when he turned to her.

"Are we done here?" He asked in a sly voice.

She was a little taken aback by the anger in his voice. Surely she could understand if he was annoyed and what not, but still. "We still have to go over ours." She stated.

"Let's get going then" he said and slanted away.

Hermione took quick steps to follow him. She looked over her shoulder to find most of the students looking at their maps still, still trying to figure out where they were to walk. She suddenly remembered something important and stopped to tell them. She shouted "The next meeting will be here, tomorrow. Same time!" She quickly turned to run after Malfoy who still was several paces ahead. "Why are you running?" She asked, flustered.

He hadn't realized he had been walking so fast, until he looked down to find her jogging next to him. He sighed and slowed down slightly. Every now and then Granger had to make a running step, in order to keep up. They stayed quiet throughout the walk, until Granger made a noise as if she was clearing her throat. Malfoy who had calmed down significantly looked at her. "What now?"

"Not to be rude or anything" she started carefully. "but we are walking the wrong way."

Draco's brows shot together. He hadn't realized he didn't know which one was their route. Not knowing what to do in this situation he refused to even look at Granger.

"Common" She said and started walking where they cam from. She stopped to turn and look at him. He hadn't moved an inch. "Really? What's the problem Malfoy? Too much deja vu for you?" She shot him a questioning look, her eyebrows risen.

He grunted and mumbled something she could only presume was something along the lines of "Stupid mudblood". But along he came!

She held out a parchment roll once he reached her. "This is our route and time" Hermione said and pointed at the roll.

He could feel his anger rising within him again. "I can see what it is." He hissed at her and snapped the paper away from her. "I'm not blind you know!"

"Did I say you were?" She snapped back at him. "Just because you are incredibly insecure and worried you are not enough, it does not mean that everything I say is an insult!"

"And what, in the name of Salazar, makes you think I am _insecure_?" He was nearly shouting at her, making all the portraits turn towards them and whisper.

"Well, am I _wrong_?"

"Of course you are wrong!" He shouted at her, moving dangerously close to her as he was. "I am incredibly attractive, I could even get a mudblood like you if I wanted!"

Hermione was trying to back away from the angry man, but hit the wall. She was cornered, there was no escaping the wrath.

Draco put up his hands against the wall on each side of her face. "I bet even you secretly have the hots for me. Bet those little panties of yours are as wet as the lake by now."

He leaned closer, leveling their heads. Their eyes locking. "Not that I would ever want to come near them"

"Not that you ever could" Hermione whispered, determined to speak up, even if she felt intimidated to her very core.

Draco broke out into a laugh. Not the joyful kind, but rather the cold hearted one which sent chills down Granger's spine. _Good_, he thought, _she should be scared_. That was the whole reason he snapped. Or was it? No one was to see him as weak. Because he wasn't. Far from it, and if it took everything to prove it, he would do it.

"I knew it was too good to be true." She continued.

He stopped laughing and dropped his hands, curiosity getting the best of him. "Than what to be true?" He looked as if he didn't care what the answer would be. One eyebrow higher than the other.

"You."

Those words had him confused. And _hurt_, for some strange reason. "What about me" he sighed.

"That you could somehow be… _nice_!" Now it was Granger's turn to take a step forward. She closed the slim distance between them. She was so close he could feel her breath on his neck. Both breaths were faster than usual.

She was whispering as she stared up at him, fuming. "Turns out you are not even tolerable."

Draco grunted and looked away from her piercing eyes.

"I will see McGonagall tomorrow. Maybe there is someway I can move back into the Gryffindor tower." She tapped the roll in his hands. "Look at it carefully. Unfortunately, we still have rounds and clean up together." She turned on her heel and started walking.

Suddenly she stopped. "And _please_" She started, still angry. "Don't come into our room for another hour. I do not wish to see you again before I actually have to" She turned to leave again.

"And what makes you think I would want to!" He shouted after her.

A pathetic attempt at getting back at her. She had won this one.

**/**

**Hey! I hope you liked this chapter! Hopefully I stayed in character as well. I have gotten a couple of lovely reviews and they really pushed me to keep writing this one out, rather fast! I don't want to make this note too long, but I really appreciate all of you, and especially you who follow and review! It makes me so happy! There is no words to describe it!**

**Until the next one! **

**_Love_**


	9. Chapter 9 - Breakfast

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related. JK does! **

/

**Breakfast**

Hermione took fast steps to her dorm room, quickly making it cross the livingroom floor. Once inside she quickly undressed and folded her clothes neatly, placing them on a chair. She wrapped her body with her towel, that was hanging on a hook on her door.

Walking out of her room again, she glanced at the empty livingroom that was silent and still. At least Malfoy had had the decency to listen to what she had prompted. She hadn't meant to sound so angry, and snap the way she had. Malfoy had _always_ known how to push her buttons, and rile her up with even the slightest words.

Once in the bathroom she decided it was one of those moments that called for a bath. Given the fact that they had their own bathtub, why wouldn't she be allowed to allow herself the relaxation. Considering everything, she definitely needed it.

Tapping up the water went magically fast. Adding a few bubbles and scents of lavender and chamomile she immediately felt herself relax a little. Once everything was prepared she sat up on the edge of the big tub, then sliding one of her legs over the edge, into the water. The other soon followed and nothing but a few seconds later her whole body was emerged in the wonderful water. A heavy sigh came over her, and she closed her eyes, letting her body soak in the soothing sensations.

She was cleansing her body as well as her mind. Although she was trying to leave it blank, letting the past stay where it belonged, in the past, she couldn't help herself but feel her thoughts drifting back to the previous encounter she just experienced.

What had she been thinking? What had caused her to snap at him like that? Was it only because it was Malfoy? Or because she had known she had been right? Because she _had_ been, she already knew that. It was obvious to her. Although he didn't seem to let anyone in, she could read him better than she could read most. Since the war, when he had let himself been driven close to insanity, he had been worn out. He had been left broken and was still healing. She had called him out on something that surely made him more insecure than he already was. From now on she would have to be more careful with what she said to him. She didn't want him to snap the way he had. After all they were supposed to lead a good example for the other students! If they could work together then anyone could. Only a little time into the school year and they had already broken up their little team. _No, this is no_ _good_, she though.

She quickly dragged in a breath, closed her eyes harshly and dipped under the water. Everything went still and calm. Under water all sounds muffled. Only when she couldn't hold her breath any longer did she let out her air, letting the bubbles brush over her face, over her circling, thick hair, to join the bubbles on the surface. She shot up out the water, gasping for air. After having caught some oxygen she rubbed her face, to open her eyes. A smile crept up over her face. She felt silly, but in a good way. She laughed slightly at herself.

/

Meanwhile Hermione was up in their dorm Draco was out on the school ward, walking with long and quick strides along the shore. The lake lay calm by his side, smal lights glistening on the dark water top. A small tentacle was slowly waving in the air.

Draco stopped himself here, in this calm spot, as he had so many times before. He clamped the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, leaning his head back with his eyes closed. Slowly breathing in and out, calming himself down.

"What the hell" He whispered to himself. "Why…"

And that really was the question, wasn't it? Why had he snapped the way he did? Could it, _against_ _all_ _odds_, be that she was, by some far fetched idea, _right_? No. He wasn't insecure. And he could most definitely be nice! Maybe he wasn't always great a showing it, but he could most definitely give women what they wanted, no matter if it was some romantic shit or his cock! Yeah, that he definitely could. He was a pleaser, after all. A smug smile lingering on his face. He decided then and there, the giant octopus being his witness, he was going to prove that bloody annoying mudblood wrong!

With a newly found motivation he made it back to their dorm rather fast. Quickly telling the password he jumped into the livingroom. He passed the many bookshelves and came up to their doors. He stopped outside of her closed door, hesitant. What if she was still angry. An hour had already, since long, passed and gone. But what if she still hadn't calmed down. She was a lot alike a thunder cloud when she was angry, he thought. All fuming and frizzy, shooting lightnings to anyone in her way. Maybe it was best if he waited till the morning, after all, he was going to show her he could be nice. Being nice doesn't exactly come easy to him, unless he has something to gain from it. So what did he have to gain from this?

_Yeah_, _what_ _do_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _gain_ _from_ _this_? He asked himself.

_Everything_.

He had everything to gain. He needed to prove himself to her. She was the only one who didn't look at him the same way everyone else did. He needed to prove to her that he is what everyone thinks he is.

He wasn't sure what everyone thought of him, but everyone looked at him with this fascinating fear. That he liked. Maybe liked was the wrong word, it was rather he preferred that over people seeing him for what he really is. _A_ _failure_.

He needed to shake this depressing feeling off. He hated getting like this. Strands of hairs was hanging down in his face. His shoulders were slouching, shrinking him a couple of centimeters.

_No_, he thought slowly to himself, _I'll_ _wait_ _till_ _tomorrow_. _I_ _can't_ _do_ _anything_ _at_ _this_ _point_. He wasn't in the state of mind to be proving himself, since he couldn't even prove himself to himself!

He needed to clear his thoughts; He needed to go for a fly.

A click was heard and a door was opened.

Draco's head shot up towards the bathroom door. In the door frame Hermione was standing. Her long thick hair was dripping around her and her skin was moist. Goos-bumps knotted her legs from the sudden cool air. Both stood speechless, and the second seemed to last an eternity.

"Ehm" Draco awkwardly cleared his throat and forced himself to look anywhere but on her.

Hermione seemed to come back to reality and her eyes widened immensely. She clung her towel closer to her body.

"I was just… I'm gonna…" Draco didn't know what to say, nor do in this situation, especially after everything. "… just gonna… go…" He finally finished his sentence and left abruptly, turning around himself to slam his door shut.

Once on the other side he leaned his back hard against the door. _What_ _the_ _hell_!_?_ Why did he just freak out like that? It was by far, not the first woman he had seen dripping wet, or fresh out of the shower. Definitely not the first time he's been in an awkward situation either. Yet he was the one to fumble with his words, not knowing what to say or to do. This was not like him. She had caught him by surprised at a moment of weakness. She had seen him weak.

Now he definitely needed to go for that fly.

/

Once safely inside her room she let the moment sink in. Her towel had felt much to small, and almost see-through when he had looked at her. But when she had looked at him, so had his clothes. He seemed so vulnerable, so fragile. She hadn't been able to take her eyes off of him, not even when it dawned on her what was happening. It was something about that vulnerable state he had been in, something about it that pulled her in. Something about it made her see him in a whole new light. It left her wanting more. More of _Malfoy_.

Hermione shook her head at herself. Surely this was only because he suddenly seemed so… _human_. After all, it is in her nature to want to help a broken soul. And who was more broken than Malfoy, if not Hermione herself?

A shimmer outside her window was caught at the corner of her eye. Something glistening out over the black lake. It must be the octopus, she thought to herself. Standing still, watching it move gracefully over the surface. Back and forth, and in soft twirls. Beautiful turns, slowly following the wind's flow. It didn't look like a tentacle, though. She was leaning against the windowsill, watching the graceful glistening move over the water, like a hovering firefly. There was a calmness to the movements that entranced her. The beauty of the light left her mind empty of thoughts, and she started to feel her breathing slow down. A small smile was lingering on her relaxed lips.

She sighed slightly and broke away from her trance. _Time_ _for_ _bed_, she thought to herself while yawning. Pushing the covers away she slid into her soft bed. She pulled the blankets back up and fell asleep faster than she had ever before.

/

There was a knock on the door. Hermione peeked one eye open, just to notice the sun wasn't even all the way up yet. _Who_, _in_ _their_ _right_ _mind_ _would_ _bother_ _someone_ _at_ _the_ _time_ _of_ _the_ _day_? She sighed and sat up, pushing the covers off of her in doing so. No one would usually try to find her before she ha woken up, after all she used to be the first one to actually be up.

"Com- ehm… come in" She said, her voice failing her this early in the morning.

The handle twisted and the door opened slowly. In the opening, non other than Draco Malfoy was standing in all his glory, fully dressed and ready for the day. This brought Hermione's attention to herself, who was definitely not in the same state he was in.

A quick motion, pulling her covers back up to cover her pajama dressed body. She felt awfully aware of her bed hair, and other such things that wasn't exactly appealing when you just wake up in the morning.

"Malfoy!" She hissed.

But before she could continue, and tell him off, he cut her off courtly. "I was wondering if maybe you would like some breakfast?"

"Why, yes, but…"

"Good, now, do you want your breakfast in bed, because then I can bring it in here. Otherwise I have already placed it on the table out here in our living room."

"Oh" She felt really confused and startled. "No, I can come out" She started shuffling around in the bed, eventually sliding off of it to walk towards Malfoy.

Malfoy, who was still standing by the door opening, with a smirk lingering on his face, continued his papering. "I was not sure what you wanted to eat, so I asked for a little of everything."

"Asked?" She looked up at him, now standing intron of him.

"Yes, I went down to the hidden kitchens and asked for breakfast. As Head Boy they didn't hesitate to do as I _asked_." He emphasized the word _asked_, knowing how she felt about the elves, by her lame attempt to free them years before. "I simply asked for a plate, and they put together a whole tray." He had been a little surprised at that himself. "Didn't exactly expect that" He mumbled. Once he had placed his order he had walked back up to his room to get ready. One of the elves had apparated straight into their living room shortly after with a huge wooden tray of delicate breakfast delights. After which he had asked Hermione to come join in.

He gestured politely for her to walk before him, with his arm. She furrowed her brows but followed his gesture. When she came into the livingroom she was startled to see all the wonderful goodies laying on the table.

A very low "_wow_" escaped her mouth when she stopped to take in the sight.

The armchair was pulled out beside her. Malfoy was standing behind the chair and made a slight nod towards the chair.

_Did he just pull out the chair for me? I must give it to him, the boy has manners. _

Sitting down infront of all the delicacies, with all the proper manners involved, she felt slightly out of place in her pajamas and messy hair.

Malfoy sat down in the sofa, watching her intently. "Please do start" He gestured for the table.

"Oh, I just don't know… _where_… to start" She eyed all the good food. Toasts with all kinds of toppings, ranging from marmalade, ham, to peanut butter. Tuna sandwiches, sausages, bacon, biscuits, teas, juices, and fruit sallads.

"Here" Malfoy said, and started plucking a few things from each plate onto a separate one.

He handed her the plate with food. "Um, thank you Malfoy" managed to escape before she could stop it.

Malfoy stopped his motion and a slight smirk crawled over his features.

Hermione huffed. "Well, I mean, if you think this is all it takes for me to forgive you, then you're wrong. It's gonna take more than a few pieces of toast for me to forgive you."

"I wasn't asking for your forgiveness" he huffed. "Besides, I think this a little more than just _a_ _few_ _pieces_ _of_ _toast_. However, what I wanted to ask of you is simply not to change dorms"

Hermione rose an eyebrow at this.

"It would certainly not look very good for me if I drove you out, now would it? Given my past history" at this he glanced down at his arm for a second and cleared his throat "I don't think I need more to add onto my list"

Hermione pretended she hadn't notice where his eyes had drifted off to meanwhile talking. Besides, she definitely couldn't argue with what he said.

"All I'm asking is for you not to run off to McGonagall this instant and tell on me, without giving me a chance to redeem myself."

Both Hermione's eyebrows were far up by now. She had already decided not to say anything to the professor, but she surely wasn't going to tell him that. There couldn't be any harm in having him crawl a little for once. "Why should I give you a second chance? I'm not convinced you deserve it?" Of course he thought he too deserved it. After everything they had been through, one would think that she would never in a million years give him a second chance. But, she thought everyone can change. What hadn't changed people more than the war had? And Malfoy had proven himself worthy of second chances.

However, not knowing her thoughts, this stung hard in his chest and his face showed it all too well. He quickly got his cold emotionless face back on. After all he couldn't show himself weak. Again.

"Very well" She continued. "I won't change dorms, nor tell the Professor. Although I expect you to try a little bit harder." She put on her stubborn face, mostly to push him further.

Had she no idea how _hard_ this was for him? How hard it was for him to submerge himself to this level. He could basically be kissing her feet. He was getting more and more riled up by her inconsiderate and childish actions. Could the annoying little witch just forgive him already.

At that moment he remembered how he was doing this only to prove he could be nice. He wanted to yell "stupid mudblood" at her, but decided it was probably best if he didn't.

Hermione watched his face go through several emotions. She couldn't put her finger on what his mind was processing at the moment though. All of a sudden he shot up to his feet and dragged in his breath.

"I'll be off then." He said harshly and turned on his heal and quickly made it out the portrait hole.

Hermione felt a little bad at how she had handled the whole situation. After all he had done a great job at asking for her forgiveness, although he had claimed that not to be the reason for his actions.

Malfoy used to be an annoying, self-absorbed git, and he still was. However, not to the same extent as before. He seemed, almost… normal. In his own quirky way.

She sat there for a while, eating the breakfast Malfoy had gotten her, and contemplating the odd situation she had be put in.

/

A shot of pain stroke his head.

"What the _fuck_!?" He looked down to see what had hit him. A piece of a armor layer below his feet. He looked up to search beside him, but no one was there. He was rubbing his head where the armor had hit him when another piece hit his ribs. He grunted when it hit the air out of him.

A loud chuckle screeched through the corridor he was now in. The poltergeist shot up from behind one of the armors.

"Peeves! I am in NO mood for this right now you bloody dip-shit. Get out of here!"

"Peeves is sooo scared of the nasty little death eater" Peeves taunted sarcastically.

Draco pulled out his wand in his rage and hissed "If you weren't a ghost already I would bloody kill you!"

"Oh, what will you do? Call the dark lord on me! Maybe I hitted your head too hard. He's dead!" At this he laughed at his own joke. A loud obnoxious laughter that made Draco tick.

"No. But I will call the Bloody Barron on you." He took a threatening step closer to the ghost.

"Y-you wo-wouldn't do-"

"Oh, trust me. I warned you. I am in no mood for your games. And I can assure you, the Bloody Barron isn't either."

"You're no fun at all, Peeves w-was o-only joking!" he yelled as he fled through the corridor before disappearing through a wall.

Draco rubbed his head and took a deep breath before continuing down the hall way. First that annoying woman an then this? This day wasn't exactly going as he had planned. He had thought that, of course, she would quickly forgive him and realize how sweet he is, or can be when he tries, and this whole ordeal would be over and done with. He could go back to being his usual self and only care for what he himself thinks of him. But now he was, yet again, stuck with having to prove himself. To _her_, out of all people.

It wasn't going to be easy, but he could need the challenge, he thought. She wasn't like all the other girls at this school, or anywhere else, for that matter. This would take some extra thought and list on his part. He would win her over in the end though, for sure.

His famous smirk grew back on again when he finally reached the Great Hall for breakfast.

/

**Hey, everyone! I'm sorry I made you wait longer than usual. I have been busy with school, schooling in my daughter, as well as it being summer! **

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have already started on the next one, so don't worry, it will be up in a few days I hope! **

**I'm so happy for all of you, and I love love love your responses! **

**_Love_**


	10. Chapter 10 - Pleading Eyes

**Disclaimer: JK owns all of Harry Potter, as we all know!**

**/**

Pleading Eyes

Considering the lesser amount of students going to Hogwarts now after the war classes had a different structure this year. For this day of classes there were people from each house in every class, instead of just two. Some classes, like potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, that had big amount of students from each year was still separated into two groups. Head Mistress McGonagall had felt it to be better if each class was still mixed with students from each housing though, as it would be better for the students. What the war had taught her was that people needed to be more united, as a whole, instead of deciding themselves up into groups. Hate had never been tolerated, sadly always present. House unison was still to be expected, and wanted, however, the bashing of other houses was not.

The war had really killed a lot of witches and wizards, of all ages. Considering it had taken place here at Hogwarts as well, a lot of the students had fallen. The one house that had taken the biggest toll was Gryffindor. With their bravery and courage they had went head first into battle, and skillfully displayed where their loyalty lay. Next were Ravenclaw together with Hufflepuff. Their students had a split as to those who had left the school, those who had gone into hiding, and those who had helped. All houses had suffered losses however, including Slytherin. Many of the Slytherin student's parents were of course also killed during the war, or sent to Azkaban afterwards. The students had either been shipped away, or been fighting on the side they were expected to.

This really had nothing to do with the school, but was merely a place where it all had gone down due to Harry Potter's location as well as the Elder Wand. A lot of students had suffered from this, but also a lot of teachers. A few had even passed away, trying to protect their students, and make a stand against the dark lord.

All losses were still losses, and it was still hard to grasp and understand the severity of it all. Going back here had been an escape for many but also an awful reminder of that had passed. Everyones reactions to things such as trivial as death were simply due to post traumatic stress. A way to comprehend reality. At least thats what Hermione thought.

She was walking to her class now, facing all kinds of ruined spots of the school on her way there. It made her feel unsteady and confused as to what to make of it. At the same time as she was trying to stay focused and sigel in her mind to studies and different subjects, she still couldn't let go of the horrifying memories that were haunting her. The scars on her body were mere reminders in themselves, no where could she escape reality, not even her own mind. Many people had decided to not come back for this very reason. She could understand, as some needed time. However, the pain reminded her that it ever happened in the first place! And since she couldn't escape in anywhere anyways, what was the point in prolonging the suffering. She would have to confront what had happened at these grounds sooner or later anyways!

Hermione was so wrapped up in her own thoughts and feelings she had closed off all surroundings, including other students also making their ways to class.

"Thanks Salazar for having her drop dead last year. I honestly couldn't stand her. A _disgusting_ disgrace to our world was what she was anyways. I heard He-who-must-not-be-named himself killed her! It was much below him, but I guess it had to be done. Teaching students muggle studies really wasn't the worst part. I heard she actually brainwashed her students!" The Slytherin girl was speaking to her younger friend who listened tentatively.

"Brainwashed them? _How_?" The other girl asked.

"I'm not sure, she probably handed them potions and stuff in the form of _muggle_ stuff. I don't know, I would never step foot in that class! Lucky she got killed, or else I'd kill her myself."

The other girl pouted her mouth and rolled her eyes at her friend. "No you wouldn't. You'd be sent to Azkaban in a second"

"It'd be worth it" She stuck her nose up in the air and increased her walking pace.

Hermione had been passing through the same hall, but had been walking in front of them. She was bussy trying to make it to their first class but couldn't help feeling like she had to speak her mind. Her feelings were taking over now. How could this girl be speaking so lightly about all of this? Had she even been there during the Battle? _Probably not,_ she thought.

"Hey, don't be like that!" The other girls foot steps was rushing to catch up. "Besides I think it's back on the schedule."

"_What_!?" The Slytherin girl shrieked.

How could this girl not know this? She was obliged to take the class now, after the war, just like all of them.

"Yeah, it was never taken off."

Hermione couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore. She halted her step fast and turned around. Her hair shot out as she turned in great speed. "If you had actually looked at your schedule you would know that you have it every Tuesday, together with all others, decided into two groups. And on Fridays, but then only with your fellow pure-bloods, as you have more to learn from the subject than the rest of us"

The older girl huffed and made a scrunchy face. "Oh, isn't it the famous Golden Girl" He words were dragged with annoyance and so filled with hatred Hermione felt a little confused. What had she ever done her?

Their argument was cut short by a ginger girl coming at them in full speed. "Hermione!" Ginny was running up towards her shouting her name on the way. She looked genuinely happy to see her and Hermione felt huge relief she could get some back up on this. Not that she needed it. She could easily bicker with these two till they dropped to the floor, but she wanted to not let this ruin the rest of her day. Hence why Ginny was so very gladly welcomed.

"Ginny!" She smiled warmly at her friend. The two other girls huffed and scrunched up their faces and quickly moved on whispering something along the lines of "Mudblood" and "Blood Traitor" to each other as they quickly walked off.

Ginny's brows furrowed "What was that all about?"

Hermione shrugged and sighed. "I don't know. Some stupid girls that have hearts of ice."

"Or stone." Ginny added when she got the idea of what they could have said. "Don't mind them, they're not worth it." The girl wrapped her arm around her best friend's shoulders. "So, we start the day off with Ancient Runes together! It's kind of nice."

"Yes, but what I want to know is why you are taking the class, of all people?" Hermione didn't mean it to sound so much as an insult as it had. She was honestly interested!

"Well, you know, I have always found it fascinating. Languages are wonderful, and these artistic swivels all have separate meanings, that differ over time. How is that not fascinating to people?"

"That's what _I_ thought!" They both laughed together as they moved through the door. Browsing the set up of desks the class looked a little bigger than what it used to back in the day. Considering it was only one class together now for the seven, six and fifth years, of all houses it was to be expected.

They walked together to a table in the middle of the room. Hermione would have preferred to sit towards the front, but knowing Ginny preferred the back they settled for the middle. A compromise.

Soon their teacher walked in and started the class. The lectures were always quite long and rather boring, however it did leave them time to reconnect a bit.

"Hermione" Ginny whispered.

Hermione furrowed her brows and huffed, but looked up from her parchment where she was dribbling down notes. "What?"

"Why weren't you at breakfast today?"

"Oh" She hadn't expected this question just yet. "Well, I had a lot of things to do." She was trying to think of an excuse as to why she had been absent this morning. Her memory brought her back to the lovely morning surprise earlier that very same day. She blushed slightly and looked back down at her parchment. "I had to prepare some parchments for the Prefects. We are having another meeting later today. Did you know they were all going to be very difficult when it came to being paired up with people out of their houses?" She had a face of shock while she whispered the last bit.

"What'd you expect? Sheers instead of sneers? Oh, _common_ Hermione, this is still students were talking about. _Teenagers _at that."

Hermione really had no idea why she had lied just now. Was it because she was embarrassed, or because she had actually enjoyed it? Was it the fact that Malfoy of all people had gotten her breakfast? That he had actually tried to keep her living there, even if it was for his own gaining had grown on her a little. This whole situation made her very confused.

"Yes, but they are Prefects! They were selected out of their age groups and brought together. They should be over joyed to be able to work with another student of the same scholastic standards!"

Ginny giggled a little. "Not everyone take school as a matter of life an death, like you do"

A flash of a memory shot cross her sight.

_The death eater was holding his wand at the boys neck hissing with a grin. _

_"__I got you now, you little bastard mudblood." _

_Hermione was dueling with another death eater out in the corridor, and couldn't help the poor boy in the class room. Her breathing was hitched in her throat, and she shouted to get the mans attention, but he didn't even flinch. Her own death eater shot a spell that she barely managed to duck away from. She was trying her hardest to fight her way towards the room, but the death eater was having none of it. _

_The boy cried out in pain. His friend that was standing behind the death eater now. He rushed up closer and shot an "Expelliarmus!" at the death eater, followed by a stunning spell. "Johnny, are you okay?"_

The boy coughed but nodded his head. He had sunken down onto the floor and tears were rolling down his little face. "Why are you out here! I told you to stay in the safe place McGonagall told us about. You are supposed to be hiding. I promised mom to keep you sake, and I can't if you keep on running out into the fight like this!" 

_"__I just wanted to help" the little boy, Johnny, cried._

_"__It's okay, come here." The older brother grabbed Johnny's arm and pulled him in close to him. "I'll protect you." _

_Hermione was still fighting the death eater, and was trying her hardest not to let him get closer to the room where the two brothers were. A curse shot her way and she flew quick to action again. _

_"__Protego! Incendio!" She shrieked and the death eater jumped from the fire coming at him. She glanced over and saw that the death eater that had been threatening Johnny was coming to again and shouted at them. "Run! He's waking up!" _

_The two boys had quickly looked over their shoulders and noticed the man that was starting to stand up. He was already rising his wand, and a grin was plastered on. His eye's were narrowed in on the little boy. "I can smell your dirty blood from here, you little twat" He hissed. _

_Johnny's older brother pushed him out the door and yelled at the death eater "You don't speak to him like that!" Without taking his eyes off of the death eater he spoke over his shoulder. "Run Johnny! I've got this! Find McGonagall and hide!" He was now speaking directly at the death eater. "I'll protect you Johnny, no matter what." _

_Johnny watched from the doorway and screamed when the death eater managed to disarm his brother. It didn't take many seconds before Hermione had managed to finally properly stun her opponent and run to Johnny. She picked him up in her arms and ran, as fast as she could. He didn't need to see this. He was screaming over her shoulder, but his grip on her body was tight as if he was clinging on for dear life. He shouldn't have to watch his older brother get killed. Not here, not like this, not ever. _

_But he did. _

No, school actually was about life and death.

"Maybe it should be, not just for me" Hermione mumbled very quietly to Ginny. It was so low it was astonishing for Ginny to even be able to pick up a word of what she had said.

Ginny could see it on Hermine's absent and pained expression where her mind had traveled. She placed a hand onto of Hermione's shoulder and gave her an apologetic look. She should watch her mouth when she speaks, she thought to herself.

The rest of the remaining class time she let Hermione do her thing, and tried to seem as entranced by the lecture as she was. It was a special gloom over them, an unspoken knowledge of how the other was feeling.

/

Class finished much too late for Ginny's taste, and she smiled and stretched happily when they stood up to leave.

"Potions next, right?" She smiled brightly at Hermione. They had Professor Slughorn for potions still, and Hermione didn't know quite how to feel about it. Nevertheless, it actually gave her a chance for an outstanding grade, compared to what she would have gotten if Snape still had taught the class.

But because of his passing, and history she quite didn't know how to feel. She didn't like the man, but she could understand him. Basted on all Harry had told her about him, she really couldn't blame him for turning out the way he did. She felt sorry for him, no one should have to grow up that way. That sort of heart break and public embarrassment is not acceptable. He had influenced her to do as much as she could to prevent bullying since then. He had inspired her.

The love he had felt for Harry's mother, went beyond what Hermione had ever felt for a man. Surely she wasn't old, but neither was she a girl any longer either. She admired him, for all he had done for her, and the dedication it must have taken. She could see herself acting similarly if she one day felt the same way about someone as he had.

"Yes" She smiled back meekly. "Potions it is."

They started heading there together. Since this was the first day of Potions class they were all to be gathered in the potions classroom down in the dungeons. They were to be decided into two groups after that. Hermione couldn't honestly understand the meaning of gathering first, since they were all to be decided anyways. They could just have formed the schedule around it so they would all be separated already, but no.

It was quite the walk, and half way Ginny left to go to her History class. Hermione made it on time, despite the distance. Harry and Ron were already in the classroom, as well as the rest of the students. When Hermione caught sight of them she smiled and started walking towards them. Her smile quickly dropped however when she remembered what had happened just a few days ago. She took one look at Ron, who was leaning onto the table, with his head on the surface. When she came closer she noticed how his eyes were closed and his mouth wide open. Drool was pooling around his face, and it made half of his hair a little moist.

"What happened to him?" She asked Harry when she arrived at their table.

Harry smiled at her and hugged her before answering. "He's been up all night." He stated and glanced over at Ron who had made a snoring sound.

"Why?" She was honestly puzzled by this.

He shrugged at her. "He's been waiting for you." He sighed. "He's not the brightest, but he has heart."

Hermione's brows furrowed. Why would he wait for her? He knew she was sleeping in the Head dormitory. This fact alone made her a little annoyed.

"He didn't seem this gone yesterday" She stated flatly, considering it had been two days since the news had hit him.

"Well, the first night I believed he fell asleep on the couch or something, cause we found him there next morning when we were going to breakfast." He took another breath before continuing. "Cant you two please just make up already." He looked pleadingly at Hermione. He seemed so tired. As if he just wanted all of it would go back to the way things were. Only problem was, nothing was the way it used to be anymore. It would be silly for anyone to even believe so.

She didn't know what to say. Harry's eyes were so full of pain and desperately wishing for her to notice it. And she did. It made her question herself, and her actions.

It wasn't Ron's fault that he was a little daft at times, and she knew that. But somehow she couldn't help but hold it against him. It wasn't that he was stupid, it was just that he didn't notice her. Ron had been so different with other girls, that she had expected him to treat her the same. Obviously he hadn't. It was as if it was mostly out of convenience he had agreed to date her.

This new act of attention from him however was very new. And she didn't know what to think about it. He was possessive, in a way she couldn't understand. Was it because she was alone with the enemy and wanted to keep her safe. Or was it because she wanted her back in their dorm, closer to him again. Had she not been living that far away, would he still have reacted the way he did in another senario? Was this an act of friendship or love?

Nevertheless Hermione couldn't help but feel a little bit flattered.

Her mouth opened, and then closed again. She really didn't know what to say. "I don't know" She finally whispered with an equally pained expression.

"You know he does stupid things sometimes, but he _always_ apologizes for it!" Harry hurried to remind her.

"He does, _but_…"

"And you two barely started dating, you could at least give it some more time!"

"I know, _but_… It's really not about…"

"Please, 'Mione" His pleading eyes were back on her now, piercing her soul.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'll think about it."

Slughorn passed through his door at that moment, and Ron shot back up at the sound. "What!?" He asked into thin air. Half of his face was read from laying on the table so long. He blinked frenetically and rubbed his sore neck. Sleeping on tables really didn't do your body good, he thought. He looked over to find Harry with Hermione next him. He was beaming while Hermione looked a little unsteady and… disgusted?

A surprised "Oh!" escaped his mouth before a warm, wide grin came in place. "Hello Hermione!"

"Um, hi." She said nervously. She was a bit unsure if she were to say the next part or not, but decided it would probably be best for him to find out as soon as possible.

She came up closer to him and leaned in to whisper "You've got something here", and pointed at his mouth. "Actually here too" Her hand was moving in a circle in the air infront of his face.

A much smaller "Oh…" escaped Ron's mouth this time, as he quickly went to wipe his face with his sleeve. A very unsure smile was shot in Hermione's direction. "Um, thanx".

/

**UN****: Hey! I know it's been a while since the last update, but a lot has happened, and the time just hasn't been enough. Isn't that usually what happens in life though? :) **

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had this one planned up already, still I couldn't help but add a lot of things as I was writing. **

**Please do comment and review, it really is what keeps me going! And of course the story itself. But the reviews makes me beyond happy, although I'm always very anxious to read them.**

**_Love_**


End file.
